Hamura Otsutsuki Reborn!
by Haruki Hyuuga
Summary: What if Naruto was killed in one of the mobs the villagers have on October 10th every year? What would happen if he met a soul that had been sleeping for over a thousand years. Why, he'd change the world of course! God-like Naruto, Alive Minato, Kushina Bashing, Sakura Bashing, Good Sasuke, No Pairings Yet. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto in any way or I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be bringing Neji and Itachi back to life in some odd way in canon. Having said that, all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the idea and the plot.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

Naruto Uzumaki was many things. He was loud, hyper, friendly, and loyal. He was not, however, stupid, though he acted like it. So when Sakura brought him lunch and then he started to feel funny afterwards, he knew she'd done something to him, and today was not a good day for that.

Today was his birthday. Now, most people can't wait for their birthday, presents, family, cake, and a party. Naruto dreaded his birthday. Many would wonder why, but you see, he knew. The nine tailed fox was sealed inside of him and all the hateful villagers knew it. They also knew where his house was and right now he could barely move.

Alas, we find him running and stumbling through the streets of Konoha, clutching his chest where he could feel his heart beating erratically. Another sharp spike of pain went through his chest and he held back a cry, trying not to attract the mob that was looking for him.

After a while, someone found him and he felt searing pain in his side, before he was flung into a tree at the edge of the nearby forest, where he'd been about to hide. He hit with a cry and his chest spiked again as he fell towards the ground. He hit the ground and started coughing, not regular coughs, coughs filled with blood as his heart swelled in his chest, causing immense pain.

He heard a shout that he knew was the mob coming and then another pain in his side, sending him crashing into a tree with more than a few broken ribs, courtesy of a hateful jounin with increased strength. The tree creaked as he hit and when he hit the ground below it, the creaking increased along with the sound of cracking.

The shouts clarified, "STAY BACK! IT'S GOING DOWN! WE'LL FINALLY CRUSH THE DEMON LIKE IT CRUSHED SO MANY OF OUR FAMILIES!"

He heard a roar of approval and then the tree fell and agonizing pain claimed him.

 **OoOoOo**

Niba let out a shout of triumph upon seeing the tree crack in two and fall towards the demon brat. The last thing he saw was the demon's head lift up and terror filled eyes before the tree obscured his view and a loud scream of agony echoed through the forest accompanied with several loud cracking noises that he recognized as bones snapping.

Silence fell and he drew his tanto, going forward towards where the demon had been. He arrived to see just a speck of yellow that was quickly dyed red by the blood that poured across the floor from the crushed demon.

He crept forward, expecting the demon to be faking and waiting for its time to strike, but when he got there, all that happened was the demon's head to move a small amount to face him. The demon brat had blood pouring from his mouth and his face was contorted in pain as he spoke in a raspy whisper, "I...I didn't...do...anything." Before his head tilted and he fell still with his long bangs covering his eyes. He heard something, something beating, and he recognized a heartbeat, a weak one. He had enhanced senses, so he knew the exact moment that the heart stopped and fell still.

He went forward and nudged the corpse before crying out in triumph, "THE DEMON IS DEAD!"

Unbeknownst to him, a pair of red eyes were watching from the forest filled with unshed tears of anger and pain. The villagers and ninja alike all screamed in approval and left to get drunk in celebration.

The red eyes came from the trees to reveal Sasuke Uchiha, filled with horror, pain, fear, rage, and despair. This was the one person that he was close too, not that he would ever admit that to anyone but the blonde himself. Naruto was his friend, his only friend, and he'd just been killed.

Sure, Sasuke knew of the demon fox, but he also knew that Naruto was a kind, loving fool that wouldn't hurt a fly, not the demon fox. So he went forward and knelt down next to the blonde, brushing his bangs to the side to reveal glazed blue eyes. No! Why?! Why hadn't he been able to do anything?! He'd had to watch as his friend was crushed because he was a weakling! Maybe _he_ was right! No! Itachi was never right. Naruto had told him that.

Sasuke gently dropped the bangs back and started slowly moving the tree off of his friend. After a few hours he finally managed to get it shifted enough to pull Naruto from underneath it. His bile rose as he saw the state of the blonde's body. His bones all the way from his ribcage down were crushed. Blood poured from wounds along his body. Blood was still trickling from his mouth. He wasn't moving. He was so still. He was cold. He was dead.

Sasuke gently picked the blonde up. Sure he was annoying, hyper, stupid sometimes, but he had been his only friend, the only one, and he'd been killed because Sasuke had been too weak to help him.

Now, Sasuke had awakened the Sharingan with the massacre of his clan, though he'd never realized it. He had made it progress further when they were in Wave. Now his friend had died in front of him. So it made sense when blinding burning pain ripped through his eyes and he screamed in agony, clutching Naruto tightly in order to grip something, stop him from clawing his eyes out. Blood trickled from his eyes and they opened to reveal a three pointed star with an inverted center, spinning madly as it glowed red.

He ignored his eyes in favor of gently picking his friend up in his arms and heading towards the village, but he stopped when he heard multiple footsteps and loud enthusiastic voices. No. They were coming to mutilate Naruto's already mangled body. He couldn't let that happen, so he spun and raced back into the forest, running away.

Along his trail was a hole, but he saw it too late and they were both sent into darkness. He felt stone sliding beneath him and then a sharp pain in his head and then nothing. Their prone bodies slid out of the stone tunnel and hit the ground in a small underground room, a former hideout of the Fourth Hokage, though they didn't know that.

 **OoOoOo**

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a grey world with water beneath his feet, like he was walking on it. He wandered, wondering where he was, until he came across what looked to be something under the water.

He knelt down and his eyes widened when he saw the face of a man. His hair was long and white, cascading down his body to his waist with long bangs covering half of his face and a lock of hair wrapped in white bandages that laid to the right of his face. He had two horns on his forehead. He was wearing white robes with black magatamas on them. A long sleeved, tight, black shirt was under the robes covering down to the backs of his hands and up most of his neck. He also had long black pants that tucked into high black ninja sandals. His eyes were open, but unseeing, like he was frozen...or dead. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw that they were the Byakugan. This...man only looked about twenty years old. Where was he?!

He reached down, wanting to touch the man under the water and to his surprise his hand went through the liquid and touched the man's face. This immediately got a reaction. The man's eyelids fluttered like he was gaining consciousness. His body took in a heaving breath. And he immediately started sinking.

Naruto yelped and grabbed his arm, tugging him above the water to lay on the surface, where he coughed once and then looked around. He slowly sat up, rubbing his head and Naruto watched him in curiosity, "Who are you? Where am I?"

The man shook his head and looked at the young blonde, before gaining a thoughtful face and speaking in a deep, soothing tone, "Come here and I'll tell you." Naruto walked closer and the man pulled him down to sit next to him, before he touched his forehead. His eyes became unfocused for a few minutes and then he snapped back into reality with an angry face, "What?!"

Naruto's eyes widened and he edged away fearfully, "I-I'm sorry f-for whatever I did."

The man focused on him and reached a hand out, "No, I won't hurt you. Calm yourself."

Naruto, who had shrunken much as he did with the villagers, looked at him with a fearful face, "B-But you're mad. W-Whenever someone's mad, it's my fault."

The man's eyes flashed with anger and then his face fell into a sorrowful look, "I'm not mad at you. They're all wrong. Please come closer."

Naruto looked at him a moment and then stood and walked back over to him, a bit fidgety. "W-What?"

"You asked a question, or rather, two. I'm going to answer them, but first I will explain why I was angry. You see, I looked into your soul, your memories, and I saw what the village people did to you. It angered me that they would treat you in such a way. No one should be treated that way, as for your questions. My name is Hamura Otsutsuki, the elder brother of the man you know as Rikudo Sennin, the Sage of Six Paths. We are in your soul. From what I understand, I have somehow been reincarnated into you."

"Well, what am I here for?"

"I am going to wager a guess and say that you're here to merge with me."

"Merge with you?"

"Mold together. You get my powers, abilities, and memories, but you keep yours as well."

Naruto fell into thought, "First, Hamura-san, ever since I've gotten here, I've felt an itch in my eyes and on my forehead."

Hamura's eyebrows creased and he put a hand on Naruto's forehead. Naruto felt a brief flash of pain and then a soreness spread through him. The seal, for that's what it had been, had been keeping him malnourished and stupid. Now that it was gone, he shot up in height from four-foot-eight to five-foot-four. His baby fat disappeared, leaving a lean face. His body formed into what it should have been with all of his excessive training. Lean, corded muscles formed on him and he felt his abdomen strengthen, causing him to look down. His eyebrow rose when he saw a six pack. He had no idea he'd worked that hard.

Hamura then touched the side of his face and the itch in his eyes increased. Hamura gasped in shock when he moved his hand away, "You...You have the Sharingan and yet when we bond, you will also have the Byakugan. You will be able to use either one. Add that to the fact that I carry the Kaguya bloodline, which is the wielding of one's own bones, and you'll be very powerful indeed. That and I haven't even included my chakra levels."

Naruto's face lit up, "Wow! That's amazing!"

Hamura chuckled, "Indeed. Now, since I'm from the past, I am very powerful, _but_ don't know any modern techniques of your new dojutsus. However, there is a Byakugan wielder that can help you if I've seen your memories correctly."

Naruto tilted his head, "Who?"

"Neji Hyuuga."

"Why would he help me?"

"You can remove a seal of his that he has problems with and you can remove him from his clan, which he does not like and has feuds with."

"A seal?"

"It's called the Caged Bird Seal and you can remove it. It will be explained when you bond with me, but he'll definitely help you if you can remove that from him."

"Okay then. I will."

"As for your Sharingan, well I think your Uchiha friend can help you in the Uchiha style. He's quite skilled and I have knowledge on the Sharingan that will help as well. The Kaguya bloodline, I already know how to use that and by extension, so will you."

Naruto smiled brightly, "Really?! That's so cool!"

Hamura chuckled, "Indeed. Are you ready?"

Naruto jumped up, "Yeah!"

Hamura smiled and stood as well, before he grabbed Naruto's head and looked in his eyes, pressing chakra through himself. Naruto's eyes widened as Hamura dissolved right in front of him, turning to light and entering him. Memories flooded through his brain and he felt his eyes burning once again, before he passed in oblivion.

 **OoOoOo**

Minato was dead. He knew he was. He'd given himself up to fight the kyuubi and seal it. Then why did he have feeling then? He could feel his body, slightly twitch his hands. What was going on?

"It's me."

Minato couldn't move yet, but his mind filled with confusion. Who was this? Where was he? What was going on?

He heard a chuckle, "You died. My name is Hagoromo, the Sage of Six Paths. You're here because I went to Shinigami and got your soul back. This is the world between the impure world and the pure world. I brought you back because of your son."

His son?! Was Naruto okay?! What had happened to him?!

"Calm yourself, Minato. He died and he woke up my brother who was sleeping in his soul. They then bonded, but my brother's memories passed to me. Your son's life has not been favorable. The village shunned him, beat him,...and eventually killed him. He is coming back to life but he needs a father. Don't you think?"

Minato felt guilt and horror crawl up in his throat. His poor son. Yes, he did deserve a father, but would he want him?

"He will. You're his hero, even after he discovered the fox in him, and he's always wanted a father."

He could see his son? He could hold him in his arms?

"You can. Now goodbye and good luck, Minato."

Blackness overtook him.

 **OoOoOo**

Naruto opened his eyes with a groan. His head hurt. His body hurt. He could feel Hamura's memories molding with his own, but rather than take him over as he thought, they integrated into him, giving him all of Hamura's knowledge and any personality quirks he had, but also leaving him Naruto, despite how odd that sounded, Hamura being older. He sat up to be met with blackness and he unconsciously activated his Sharingan to see in the dark.

He stood and his eyes caught on a mirror and widened. His looks really _had_ changed. His hair was down to his waist and silver with long bangs draping in his eyes. His eyes were currently red with three tomoe spinning in them, lighting up the dim room.

Speaking of dim room, he set his new looks aside and looked around and the first thing he caught was an unconscious Sasuke by his feet. He quickly bent down and picked the Uchiha up, looking for somewhere more comfortable to lay him. He saw a couch and he laid him down on that, before he kept looking around.

He heard light breathing and he switched from Sharingan to Byakugan, only to gasp in shock. There were _two_ other chakra signatures in the room. One was Sasuke, but the other he didn't know. All he knew was that whoever it was had barely any chakra flowing through their coils.

After making sure that Sasuke was okay, he walked over to the person and his foot kicked something. He picked whatever it was up and he was drawn to opening it up before he even looked at the other person. His eyes went back to the Sharingan and he saw that it was a scroll. He quickly read through it and his breath caught in his throat.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _If you're reading this, then I'm dead and you finally found my body. I made it so that if I ever died, my body was drawn here and put in stasis so you could at least know who you're father was and what he really looked like. As you've probably guessed, this is your father. I'll tell you right from the start. I'm Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, and I'm your father._

 _I know that I'm a horrible father, sealing the kyuubi in you, but it was my only choice, to seal it away. I did it because I knew that you would be strong, you would be able to control it. I did it because you were my son and I couldn't ask another parent to give up their child if I could not. Please forgive me, though I don't deserve it, and know that I will always love you no matter what._

 _Love, Minato Namikaze_

The scroll dropped from his hands to clatter to the floor and he looked in front of him at the chakra he could sense. No way. If his father's body was here...was his father alive? He reached a shaky hand forward and looked closer to see that it was indeed the Fourth Hokage in front of him, lying on a futon with his hands crossed on his stomach, a stasis seal keeping him in a comatose state.

As soon as he touched his father's cheek, Minato jerked and gasped, taking a deep breath to fill his empty lungs. Naruto gasped and touched Minato's face again, "D-Dad, can you hear me?"

Minato groaned and then his eyelids fluttered and opened to reveal blue eyes. As soon as he was awake, the room lit up like it sensed his presence and reacted. His eyes were unfocused a minute and Naruto looked over him, memorizing this moment, the moment his father was returned to him, with the Sharingan. After a minute, he deactivated his eyes and sat down on the futon next to the blonde Hokage, waiting for him to come to his senses.

Eventually, Minato's hand moved and then it went to his head and he groaned again. He slowly sat up and Naruto watched him, "Are you awake...dad?"

Minato's head immediately snapped to him and his blue eyes widened, "N-Naruto? Is that you?"

Naruto smiled, "I think so."

Minato lunged forwards and wrapped his arms around his son, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry that the villagers did that! I feel horrible!"

Naruto's eyes widened at the embrace and then he smiled and wrapped his arms around his father, finally letting his tears fall as he buried his face into his father's warm chest, "Don't. Don't be sorry. I know why you did it. I understand. I'm just glad to finally have a father."

Minato felt him shaking and he held the silver-haired boy close, rubbing his back and muttering in a soothing tone, trying to comfort his hurt son. After a bit, Naruto fell still and sniffled, before just resting against the blonde's chest.

Minato gently ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, "I'm here now. I won't leave you again. I'm glad to finally be able to hold my son. I'm so proud of you for what you've become, even through it all."

Naruto closed his eyes with a small sigh and relaxed into his father's warm embrace. Eventually, he slipped asleep and his breathing evened out. Minato smiled and gently laid his son down on the futon...or rather, tried to. Naruto clung to his shirt and his brow furrowed, so he sighed and then smiled softly and laid down next to the smaller form.

Naruto snuggled into his chest and then fell still again and Minato just closed his eyes, revelling in his son's grip. He had his son back.

 **OoOoOo**

Sasuke woke with a groan and clutched at his head. Ow. What had happened? Naruto! The tunnel! He shot up and realized that he was on a couch and he looked around, trying to find Naruto. The villagers better not have taken him and mutilated him.

His eyes caught on a pair of broad shoulders lying on a futon across the room. The shoulders were clothed in a white and red cloak with the kanji for 'Fourth' on the back. The person had blonde hair and they were breathing lightly. Where was he? Who was that? Fourth? The only Fourth he could think of was the Fourth Hokage.

He slowly stood and walked over cautiously, reaching a hand out. He stopped though, when he saw that there was someone in his arms, someone with whisker marks. Sure, his hair was different and he had changed, but he would always recognize Naruto, and the whisker marks were a dead give-away. His breath caught when he saw that Naruto was breathing.

He was breathing! He was alive! How?! How was this possible?! He looked at the man that was holding him closer and his eyes widened in shock. That was the man on the Hokage Monument, the Fourth Hokage, but...The Yondaime was dead!

His foot hit something and he looked down to see an unsealed scroll, so he picked it up and read it through. When he was done, he gasped and dropped the scroll just as Naruto had done. This..This explained a lot. What it didn't explain was how the Fourth was _here now_.

He reached forward once more and gently shook Naruto's shoulder, or he was going to when he was hit with a flood of memories, not his, someone else's. He staggered backwards, holding back a cry as something surfaced in his head. Indra, Ashura, what? Those names. They rung a bell.

He fell unconscious.

 **OoOoOo**

Indra and Ashura set down their poker cards and looked up as the white sphere surrounding them broke. Ashura smiled, "It seems the soul we were placed in has finally awakened his memories."

Indra stiffened, "Do you sense...Ojii-san? I sense Uncle Hamura."

Ashura frowned, "I do too. What the heck?"

A person floated down from the ceiling with a smile, "You do indeed sense me, you two. It's me, Hamura. I woke the boy's memories up when I found my own reincarnation." Their eyes widened and Hamura looked at them sternly, "Now before they're awakened completely, have you two gotten over your disputes?"

Indra grimaced and then blushed and rubbed his head sheepishly, "Yeah, about that. It was Zetsu, a creation of grandmother's. He got into my head. We're over it now."

Hamura smiled, "Oh good. Now, I don't care how old you are, get over here and give me a hug."

Ashura was wrapped around him immediately, being a lovable teddy bear person, but Indra's eye twitched, "Do I have to?"

Ashura looked at him, "Yeah! Come on, Indy! It's Uncle Mura!"

Indra sighed and awkwardly hugged his uncle. Hamura smiled, "See, not too hard. Since you're different than me, you guys will just be in his head to train him while I actually combined with my new reincarnation. He'll have your powers, but you need to teach him how to use them."

The brother's nodded and Hamura waved, "I'm waking up in the real world, so I must go. Goodbye, you two. I'll come visit again."

They waved and he disappeared in a flash of light.

 **OoOoOo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto. That right goes solely to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

A few days later found Naruto, Sasuke, and Minato at the Namikaze Compound. They had stayed at the hideout of Minato's for a few days to recover any lost strength. They'd also told eachother everything. Now, Minato and Sasuke were going to fix up the Namikaze Manor while Naruto went on a search for Neji Hyuuga.

If he was right and had heard correctly, the chunin exams were in a month. He had no idea if he'd be entered or not, but it was always best to train anyway and he wanted to learn the jyuken, the modern one. Minato wanted to get to know Sasuke as well and Naruto was okay with that, especially since Sasuke had no one and so far the blonde Hokage had proven to be very kind and caring.

So, while they were going through the house, he wandered towards the store. He was getting new clothes before he went anywhere. His were horrid and he was borrowing his father's right now.

He walked from the store in a new outfit. Now, he had on loose black ANBU style pants tucked into high black ninja sandals much like his old ones as Himura. Over this was robes of the same style as his old ones except that they were forest green. Under his robes was a tight, black, turtleneck, long sleeved shirt that reached his wrists and met with black fingerless gloves. He had a weapons pouch on his right thigh and his hair was in a low ponytail, leaving just the bangs free, besides one, which was wrapped in bandages on the right side of his face.

He wandered towards training ground nine where he knew Neji's team trained. He arrived to see Gai and Lee having a Taijutsu match, while TenTen wasn't there and Neji was sitting in a tree, dozing in the shade.

Naruto smirked and slipped over to Neji's tree quietly, sitting on the branch next to him and making his eyes look like the Byakugan, though they weren't activated. He sat there a minute and Neji opened one eye, "What?" When he saw the Byakugan, his eyes snapped open and he looked at Naruto suspiciously, "And who are you? I've never seen you before, but you have the Byakugan."

"Do you want out of the Hyuuga clan?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Maybe. What if I told you I could get you out of the Hyuuga with no effects of that seal on your forehead?"

Neji's eyes widened and then he scoffed, "That's impossible."

"Really? It is? My family are Gods. I can even get rid of that seal with no repercussions. I would then remove you from the Hyuuga and adopt you into the Otsutsuki clan, my clan, the clan of the Sage of Six Paths, where you would then be protected by me."

Neji's eyes narrowed, "And how do I know this isn't some ploy or trick to gain my trust?"

Naruto grabbed the Hyuuga's hand, which was holding a kunai, and placed the blade at his neck, right in the position to slash it, "I will remove the seal. If I do anything to hurt you, just one slash will end me."

"How do I know you're not a clone?"

Naruto pressed Neji's hand and a trickle of blood ran down his neck, "I bleed."

"Alright. I don't believe you, but seeing as I have nothing to lose compared to you, proceed."

Naruto nodded and reached up, removing the hitai-ate and the bandages and revealing the mark. He scowled at it as he saw the details engraved on it with his eyes, "Disgusting to control someone this way. My descendants are too foolish."

Neji's eyes widened. Descendants? Naruto pressed his finger to the seal and activated his Byakugan, examining it. After a minute, his finger pulled away and a silky strand of green light pulled away with it. Neji's eyes narrowed as he felt a burning where the seal was and he pressed the knife in a bit, but Naruto ignored it and concentrated on the mark.

After a minute, he gave a rough yank and Neji cried out in pain, dropping the kunai to grab at his forehead. Naruto crushed the green light in his hand into nothingness and he suddenly found himself on the ground, pinned by Gai, "What have you done to my student?!"

He just looked up at the man with his Byakugan still activated, "I removed the seal."

Gai's eyes widened, "What?!"

"I removed the cursed seal. It disgusted me so I destroyed it. He'll be fine. He agreed to it."

Gai looked over at Neji to see him wobbling to his feet from where he'd fallen from the tree. The Hyuuga was clutching his head and groaning, before he suddenly ran to the small pond that was part of the training grounds. He gasped and touched his forehead with shaking fingers, "I-It's gone!"

Gai gasped and looked down at Naruto to see that he had deactivated his eyes, "You got rid of it?"

"And offered him a place in my clan, the Otsutsuki Clan, that way he didn't have to stay with the Hyuugas that he dislikes so much."

Gai got off of him and he sat up and brushed himself off, before he wiped the blood from his neck with a small cloth from his pouch. The wound was already closed because of Kurama, who he had yet to talk to.

Neji turned to him and came over, "How? How did you get rid of it? It's impossible."

"I told you. The Otsutsuki are practically Gods. Me for example. I don't just have the Byakugan, I also have the Sharingan and the Kaguya bloodline of using their bones in battle."

Their eyes widened, as did Lee's, who'd just come over, and Gai spoke, "You...You have the Sharingan too?!"

"I do." His eyes went from the Byakugan to the Sharingan and then swirled into three commas and then a new design. There were three blades all converging in the center to equal an inverted, red, pupil, and black dots swirled around, like there was a galaxy in just his eyes. The he held out his hand and a bone fell into it from his arm.

Neji looked at the Sharingan and then the bone sword, "Did you mention something about joining your clan?"

Naruto smiled, now they were getting somewhere.

 **OoOoOo**

Neji walked back towards the Hyuuga Compound with his hitai-ate covering his clear forehead. After Naruto had told him all of his bloodline and then thoroughly trounced him in a spar, before shocking the hell out if him by telling him his name, I mean Naruto of all people was this powerful, he'd accepted to become an Otsutsuki and Naruto had blood bonded him into his clan, announcing that he _might_ change _just_ a bit, just a bit being able to use the Kaguya bloodline and having monster chakra reserves.

He'd also told him of the nine tails before they did the ritual but he hadn't cared. A scroll and what were inside were two different things after all. He'd then told him the location of his new house, manor he said, and told him that he would meet him there later, after he got his stuff from the Hyuuga Compound.

Now he was entering his room and closing the door quietly. He quickly got to work and he sensed someone at his door before Hinata-sama's voice came shyly, "Neji-nii-san, can I come in?"

He held back a flash of anger at the main branch and then went to the door and opened it a crack, "For what?"

She held up a small present, "It's your birthday and I brought you a present." He hesitated a moment and then opened the door and let her in. She stepped in and looked around shyly, "N-Neji-nii-san, a-are you leaving?"

"I am, but not far. I think you'll be happy to know that Naruto is not as clanless as everyone thought he was. His real name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Kaguya-Otsutsuki and he's adopted me into his clan."

"B-But the curse mark? I-I want you free t-too, but what if th-they k-kill you with the m-mark?"

Neji hesitated another moment, but Hinata had never shown anything but kindness and Naruto had wrecked his ideas about fate, "They can't, not anymore."

"W-Why, n-nii-san?"

He took off his hitai-ate and turned to her and she gasped and reached up, "I-It's gone." She suddenly hugged him tightly, shocking the daylights out of him, "I'm so glad!"

He awkwardly hugged her back and she let him go all of a sudden, "Oh! I-I'm s-sorry!"

"It's fine. You came by?"

"Y-Yeah, h-here's a p-present. F-Father s-sent one too."

Neji's face hardened at the mention of his uncle but Hinata handed him the small present and he took it with a small smile. He gently pulled the wrapping paper off and folded it to the side, opening the small box. He chuckled when he found a few sticks of dango, his favorite food, on a little heart plate. Hinata blushed, "Y-You don't like it?"

"No, I love it. Thank you, Hinata-sama."

She smiled now, "I-I m-made them myself."

"I'm sure they'll be delicious."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a hitai-ate that she handed him, "F-Father's g-gift. H-He says that it w-was Uncle's."

Neji's eyes widened in shock and he took it gingerly, "This was dad's?"

"Th-That's w-what f-father says."

"Thank you and you can tell him I said that."

She smiled and then closed the door, "D-Do you w-want help?"

"Help?"

"P-Packing?"

"Only if you wish, Hinata-sama."

"O-Of course!"

When they were done, Hinata left him and he grabbed the scrolls he'd stored it all in. He replaced his hitai-ate with his father's and stepped from his room to see Hiashi there. He tilted his head, "Ojii-sama."

"Are you leaving?"

Neji's head whipped up with narrow eyes, "And if I am?"

Hiashi sighed and came forward, "I will do nothing. Listen, I promised my brother that I would protect you and I failed when the elders abused your curse mark. I failed to treat you right, so absorbed was I with my daughters. For that I am truly sorry. I can see you do not wish to be here, but be careful. They will track your mark."

"They can track me if they want. I'm not going far, just the Namikaze Compound, where I've been adopted into Naruto's clan."

Hiashi's eyes widened, "The Namikaze Compound? Naruto? The Uzumaki boy?"

"He isn't as clanless as we were told. His real name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Kaguya-Otsutsuki. He has the Byakugan, much to my shock, and the Sharingan, I've seen them both. He can also control his bones, in reference to his Kaguya name, and Lord Fourth has come back to life and is there as well as the last Uchiha."

Hiashi's composure was absolutely shattered, broken wasn't the word for how shocked his face was at this moment. "A-All that? And Minato is back as well?"

"He is. One more thing, they cannot track my seal. It's gone."

Hiashi's heart stopped, "W-What?"

"Naruto destroyed it. I don't know how. However, it cannot be used against me again."

"M-May I see?"

"If you wish."

Neji removed his hitai-ate to reveal his unmarked forehead and Hiashi smiled, "I am glad. You don't deserve that mark and it can't hurt you again. I wish you luck, Neji. Hizashi would be proud."

Neji took this in and then gave a small smile and bow, "Thank you, Ojii-sama. I will take it to heart."

Hiashi nodded and handed him two scrolls, "One...is a letter from your father. I...I was selfish, wanting one last thing of his, but it's yours and he wanted you to have it when you were older. The second is a scroll on all the clan's secret techniques, beyond the ones you learned from watching me. They are both yours now. Good luck."

Neji took the scrolls reverently, treating them with utmost care, and then Hiashi was gone and Neji was smiling one last time before he too was gone, headed to his new home.

 **OoOoOo**

Naruto smiled as Neji came back, "How did it go?"

"It went quite well. Thank you."

Naruto nodded and looked at Sasuke, who was sitting at the kitchen table, eating lunch, "Sasuke has agreed to join the clan as well, though he kept the Uchiha surname added to his own, unlike you. Have you decided which name you will take?"

"Hmm, either Namikaze or Otsutsuki. You?"

I'm going around as Namikaze-Otsutsuki for now. I'm proud of my father's clan and the Otsutsuki is because of its political power, being the founding family of all ninja after all."

Neji chuckled, "That will cause a riot, especially since you're a clan head now. Just think, the supposed 'demon fox' a clan head and nothing they can do about it."

Naruto smirked, "I know. I'm going to enjoy it, especially since I already told Sarutobi-jiji and he's added me to the council...with only a last name. I can't wait to see their faces."

Neji smirked as well and Sasuke looked over, "You two look absolutely evil." He smirked as well, "Anything I can do to help?"

"Oh, it will be great. They can no longer put you in CRA without my permission and there's no way in hell that's happening unless you want it to."

Sasuke's smirk grew and he pumped his fist, "Yes! Now I don't have to worry about a horde of fangirls!"

Naruto chuckled, "That you don't."

 **OoOoOo**

Minato was keeping himself a secret...for now. He planned to bring hell to Konoha for his son's mistreatment. Naruto wholeheartedly agreed. This led to his situation now. He was currently painting the Hokage Monument, in the middle of the day, under nothing but a henge, and no one was noticing. It was pathetic. He planned on causing hell for Sarutobi. He'd specifically asked Naruto not to tell the Sandaime that he was back in his story and he hadn't. Now he was running around looking exactly like he had when he was in the academy and playing pranks galore. Sure, it was childish. He didn't care. It caused paperwork.

He heard yelling and he finished painting Sarutobi's new mustache, before he laughed and jumped down. He saw ANBU coming and he stuck his tongue out, "Nah! Nah! Try to catch me, slowpokes!" Before he was gone in a yellow flash and they were cursing as they chased him.

 **OoOoOo**

Sarutobi slammed his head into his desk as another load of paperwork landed in front of him. There was a new prankster in Konoha, one with blonde hair and long bangs, had blue eyes, and wore a white hoodie over black pants. He looked at the picture of Minato on the wall and slammed his head into the desk again, "This has got to be karma. That's why no one can catch you, isn't it? You're a ghost. Dammit all, Minato."

The picture just smiled at him and he got to his new paperwork.

 **OoOoOo**

Naruto snorted as he saw his father's work on the Monument from Training Ground Seven. Sarutobi's face was the best. His father had been going on a prank spree lately and it was only amusing for the silver-haired boy.

Right now, they were waiting at the training ground for Kakashi. Sasuke was below him, also looking at the monument and Sakura wasn't there yet. The Uchiha looked up at him, "Your dad again?"

"Yeah, he's getting revenge on jiji with paperwork and they can never catch him, leaving the shinobi having to clean up the messes with D-Ranks." Sakura arrived and immediately attached to Sasuke, not even noticing the boy in the tree as he snorted in amusement.

Sasuke looked up at him with a glare and then the amusement started. Sakura started blabbering a mile a minute about stupid shit, but she mentioned having her mom put her in for his CRA 'privileges' for when he became a chunin or turned sixteen. He just smirked evilly and pushed her off, "Oh, _what a pity_! I'm not going into the CRA. My clan head won't allow it."

"Wh-What?! That's impossible! You don't have a clan head! You're going into the CRA!" * **(Clan Restoration Act)**

Sasuke shook his head, "I do indeed have a clan head. In fact, if you want me to go into the CRA, well, you'll just have to talk to him. He seemed pretty adamant though and I quite agree with him."

"You don't have a clan! They were murdered!"

Naruto winced, this was going to get ugly, especially with Indra and Ashura in Sasuke's head, both who were very protective and emotional about their family, new and old. Sasuke's eyes blazed and he glared at her as his voice became deadly cold, "What was that? Did you mention the most painful thing in my life? I don't think I heard right."

She flinched as killing intent rolled off of him and then spoke in a shaky voice, "I-I didn't m-mean to, Sasuke-kun."

" _Don't_ call me Sasuke-kun! There is no suffix at the end of my name! Not for you! As for the stupid CRA, I'm not going to be in it! My clan head has already stated that! The clan that adopted me with blood! Not that you would know as you didn't bother to ask!"

Sakura flinched backward. What was his clan? Who was the head? She hadn't heard anything about this and her mom was on council. Wait, she had heard about an Otsutsuki clan. Had they adopted Sasuke? "U-Um, wh-who's your clan head?"

"His name is Hamura Otsutsuki."

"C-Can I meet him?"

"That's up to him."

"C-Can you ask him?"

Naruto dropped down, his long hair flowing in the wind and his Byakugan eyes staring right at her, "I am Hamura. I came to meet my new clansman's teammates. You wish to speak with me?"

"You're our age!"

His eyes narrowed, "Young one, I am over a thousand years old. The Otsutsuki are known for their God-like powers."

"B-But you look thirteen, maybe fourteen!"

"Indeed I do. I assume there is no problem?"

She glared at him, "Now you put Sasuke-kun in the CRA! I deserve him!"

"No."

"WHAT?!"

"I said no, and watch how you speak girl. I have killed for such a tone."

"YOU LISTEN HERE! SASUKE-KUN IS MINE! YOU WILL PUT HIM IN THE CRA! I'LL HAVE MY MOM MAKE YOU!"

"Foolish little girl. Your mother is like an ant to my political power. The Otsutsuki _created_ the ninja world. I could kill you right now in the most brutal way possible and if they looked at me funny for it, kill them as well. I will hold no regrets."

Sasuke gained an evil smile, "Can you kill her?"

"If you wish. Fangirls always annoyed me."

Sakura paled, and then scowled, "You can't be this Otsu-whatever! You're a Hyuuga! You have the Byakugan!"

"I _created_ the Byakugan. I also have the Sharingan."

"LIES!"

His eyes narrowed and then turned black before swirling into red and black and then turning into a design and glaring at her, "Repeat yourself."

Her eyes widened at the Sharingan, "S-Sharingan?"

"I said repeat yourself...unless you are a coward?"

She puffed up, "YOU'RE A LIAR! YOU CAN'T HAVE THE SHARINGAN! YOU CAN'T HAVE THE BYAKUGAN! AND YOU CAN'T BE SASUKE-KUN'S NEW CLAN HEAD!"

Naruto gave a dark smile, "Wrong answer." His eyes swirled and she was dragged away into Tsukuyomi.

 **OoOoOo**

When Kakashi arrived at the training grounds, it was to an unconscious Sakura, a dozing Sasuke, and a strange silver haired boy that was asleep against Sasuke's back. He crept forward, intent on scaring them, when something was suddenly next to him and then it was gone and the silver haired boy was...reading an orange book.

Kakashi's eye widened and he reached for his Icha Icha Paradise to find it gone. "How did you do that?!"

The silver haired boy snickered and held up something familiar looking, a three pronged kunai. See, Naruto had asked his dad to show him the Hiraishin, and being a prodigy because of Hamura, he managed to copy it with a few changes. Instead of a yellow flash, it was a silver flash. It was also able summon people with his kunai straight to him, like a reverse summoning.

Kakashi gasped, "Where did you get that?!"

"My dad."

"Listen here! There's only one man with those besides me and he's the father of someone else!"

Naruto snickered again and tapped his whisker marks, "Really?"

Kakashi's eye widened, "N-Naruto?!"

"Yup! Dad gave me this!"

"Dad? You're father is gone."

"Nope! He came back but he's mad at everyone because of how I was treated, so he's keeping it secret! He's the one pranking the village!"

Kakashi's jaw dropped. Minato-sensei was alive?! What?! "Wait a minute! He's the one wrecking the village?!"

"Yup!"

Kakashi groaned, "Why, Minato-sensei? So much time to read wasted by chasing that yellow blur and it was you!"

Naruto snickered and flipped through the book, "Dad's right. You're a pervert."

"Give me that!"

"Nope!"

Kakashi lunged for them, but Naruto deftly dodged, reading another page and clicking his tongue, "Naughty, naughty, naughty, Kakashi-sensei."

"Give me that! If I turn you into a pervert, Minato-sensei will kill me!"

Naruto started laughing and threw the book back, "He really would."

A laughing yellow blur rushed past them with ninja hot on its tail, "I would! Don't you dare, Kashi-chan!" Then it was gone and Kakashi's jaw was on the ground at the familiar voice.

Naruto nudged Sakura, "Oi! Wake up, bitch!"

Kakashi picked up his book, "Language! And what happened to her?"

"Tsukuyomi."

The book fell back to the ground as Kakashi's eye widened yet again, "Tsukuyomi?! Only Itachi has that! Where is he?!"

Naruto waved his hand, "If Itachi-teme was here, Sasuke would be angry. He's fine. No, it was me because of her horrid attitude, calling me a liar, trying to command me, threatening me, and poisoning me, as well as attacking Sasuke with fangirlism."

"Y-You don't have Tsukuyomi!"

Naruto's blue eyes darkened and swirled to red and black as he smirked, "Really? I don't?"

"How?!"

"Otsutsuki bloodline."

"You're the new Otsutsuki clan head?! It's you?! Is it true that you have the Byakugan?!"

"Yes."

"The Kaguya line?"

"Yes."

"Reincarnation of a God?"

"Yes, wait, how much did he tell you?"

"Everything."

"Everything? Not about dad obviously, or the Sharingan, or that it was me."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "Oh."

"By the way, don't mention dad to him yet. He wants to do it himself. He also said to consider that an order from your Fourth Hokage."

"O-Okay."

"Good!" He turned back to Sakura and kicked her again, "Oi, wake up. Kakashi's here to announce the chunin exams."

"How do you know that?"

"Please, ero-sensei, I'm close to two Hokage's. Dad noticed some conversations around the village and Sarutobi-jiji told me after I told him my story."

"Um, well yes, here's your chunin paperwork. I'll bring Sakura home and give her hers."

"Have fun with that. Her mom's a banshee worse than her. Bring some ear plugs." Then Naruto and Sasuke were gone, leaving him alone with the pinkette.

 **OoOoOo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto. That right goes solely to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

Naruto sensed his nephew waking back up inside of him. It had been about a week and a half since he'd gotten his memories and he was having a pleasurable time. However, his nephew, Kurama, had been sleeping and he hadn't been able to see him yet, much to his displeasure.

So when Kurama started moving, he sat up in bed and fell into a meditative position and dropped into his mindscape. He was immediately depressed as he was met with a sewer. Realizing this, he changed it into a giant field next to a large lake with Kurama's cage turning into a cave. He would let the fox wander his mind _after_ he'd spoken to him about possession, because while he could most definitely push him back, it would be a pain if he kept trying, which he didn't think he would anyway once he'd seen him.

He walked up to the cave and stepped inside, wandering down the hall until he reached a large cage with a seal on it. Glowing red eyes opened up with a growl, " **So my host has finally graced me with his presence! What do you want gaki?!"**

Naruto ignored him and floated up to the seal, inspecting it with his Sharingan active. The fox saw his red eyes and started slamming into the cage, " **The damn Sharingan! I will not have a host with the Sharingan! Let me rip your eyes out, you little meatbag!"**

"Shush, Kurama. You're annoying me."

" **WHAT?! YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, HUMAN!"**

Naruto's eyes turned to the Byakugan now and he looked at the demon with an annoyed look, "I said shush. I can't really examine this seal if you're shaking the cage."

" **YOU HAVE** _ **TWO**_ **DOJUTSUS?! ONLY-"**

"-your family has that? Hmm, Kurama. I'm surprised you didn't notice."

The fox eyed him and then his eyes widened, " **Ojii-sama?!"**

"Yes, it's me. Now shush. I am your jinchuuriki in this life." The fox stayed silent and Naruto tapped a few things on the seal, pressing chakra into it. It turned to light and wrapped around the demon fox's neck, making the cage disappear, "Now, I will leave you free to wander my mind if you don't try to possess me."

" **Of course! I just want to stretch my legs! And honestly, you'd win that fight so I'd be an idiot to try, especially if it could distract you in battle and get us both killed."**

"Thank you. That makes things easier." At this, he floated down to sit on the fox's head and scratch behind his ear absentmindedly, "You know, I could probably pseudo summon you into a battle to stretch your legs. I'll have to look into that."

 **OoOoOo**

Kimimaro mumbled angrily as he jumped through the forest. Kabuto, that scheming bastard. He'd found out that instead of healing him, he was poisoning him and that's why he was sick. The worst part, the one that broke Kimimaro's icy heart, was that Lord Orochimaru had deemed him unneeded and unworthy and had been the one to order the poisoning.

Now he was lost. He didn't know what to do with himself. Lord Orochimaru had been his reason for living. He didn't have any family left. He was dying, the poison had already deteriorated his lungs enough that he had trouble breathing. His heart was also thumping heavily, swollen in his chest as it had been for months, but at least he wasn't drinking anymore poison.

He heard the sound of sparring ahead and he followed it curiously, landing in a tree above where two people were having a spar with white swords. Wait a minute! Those looked like bones! He tuned into the words the silver haired boy was saying to the raven haired boy, "I told you that you'd probably awaken the Kaguya bloodline with the bond!"

The raven shrugged, "I never expected to actually get it. It's very rare."

Kimimaro was frozen in place. They had his bloodline? That meant they were related somehow. He _did_ have family! The silver haired boy spoke again, "Yeah, but seeing as my mother was the creator of the bloodline, it's only normal that my first blood bond would grant you one of my more effective bloodlines seeing as you already have the Byakugan."

Kimimaro felt a jolt of pain in his chest and he hissed in pain, though he tried to stop it. Immediately the silver haired boy's head snapped in his direction and his Byakugan eyes narrowed in suspicion. Kimimaro felt another jolt and this time it was more powerful and he whimpered slightly, clutching at his chest. His vision suddenly started receding and blackness crept up. No! Not another blackout! Not when he'd finally found his family! They'd probably kill him for spying now before he could explain!

He was encompassed in darkness and he fell.

 **OoOoOo**

Naruto heard a hiss of pain during his spar with Neji and his head snapped that direction, looking for whatever had made it. He spotted something white in the trees and then he heard a whimper. Seconds later, the white moved, heading downwards quickly, crashing through the branches heavily.

He sped forward and saw a teenager a bit older than his current body falling quickly, unconscious, with blood trickling from his mouth. He immediately caught him upon seeing the Kaguya markings on his forehead and he knew he was correct when the boy was heavier than he was supposed to be, his bones denser. He'd found the last Kaguya he'd heard about.

He carried him back to Neji and laid him down gently, "He was in the trees."

Neji's eyes narrowed, "A spy?" He slipped a kunai out into his hand.

Naruto shook his head, "The last Kaguya besides me. I'm guessing that he heard us and came to see what it was about. Why did he collapse though?" He activated his Byakugan and looked over the boy's body, looking for what was wrong. His eyes immediately caught on his heart, which was swollen and beating sluggishly as black liquid seeped through his veins. "Poison!" It came out in a hiss. He immediately pulled the boy's top off and ran his hands over where his heart was, doing a medical scan. "Shit! Shit! Shit! His heart is failing!"

Neji was immediately at his side, "If you were to close his tenketsu around his heart, it would slow the poison and if you were to use a small amount of Kurama's chakra, it would destroy the poison."

"It would also wreak havoc on his body."

"That you can heal. You can't heal poison."

"It'll be painful."

"It's that or death. Which would you prefer?"

Naruto winced, "Yeah, can you hold him down? It's painful."

Neji nodded and held him down and Naruto quickly shut off the chakra flow from his heart, stopping the kyuubi's chakra from spreading past the poisoned area. He grimaced and then pressed Kurama's chakra into the Kaguya's chest and heart.

Immediately, the teen arched his back and screamed in agony, trying to thrash as his body spasmed in pain. Naruto grit his teeth and kept going until the poison was gone, before he immediately pressed healing chakra in, extracting Kurama's chakra as he went. The teen's thrashing died down and he fell limp, wheezing.

Naruto healed all the damage done and then, once the Kaguya was relaxed once more, he picked him up, "Sorry Neji. Can we finish this spar later?"

"Of course. A life is more important than training. Let's go back."

Naruto nodded and they started heading back to the manor with the unconscious teen in Naruto's arms.

 **OoOoOo**

Kimimaro woke up feeling groggy and not quite sure what happened. He remembered seeing the two wielding bones and then one of his blackouts that were becoming more common. Then for some reason, pain, immense pain, but from what he didn't know. He couldn't be dead, though he'd thought he would be, because he could feel and he didn't think you could feel pain in the afterlife.

He heard a door open and he tried to open his eyes, but he felt heavy. Then a voice spoke, "You awake? I felt your chakra spike."

He struggled harder to come to consciousness and the footsteps had walked away when he finally managed to get his voice working again, though weak, "Wait."

The footsteps stopped and then came back over, "Can you move? Any chakra exhaustion?"

"Y-Yeah, no chakra."

"Ah, understood." He felt a hand touch his chest and then a steady, soothing flow of chakra went through his coils until he could move again. He opened his eyes, but the hand didn't move away until he was fully replenished.

He looked up to see the silver-haired boy from before, but this time with normal blue eyes instead of the pale pupiless ones he'd had before. "Where...am I?" Though he was replenished, his voice was cracking from disuse. How long had he been out?

"You're at my house, Kaguya-san. You fell unconscious and we caught you and brought you here."

"The pain?"

"I destroyed the poison coursing through your coils and heart, but I had to use the kyuubi's chakra to do so. It was the only way. I healed you afterwards, but it will still hurt for a few days, which is why you'll be taking it easy."

"It's gone?"

"It is. You've been unconscious for about three days. You're in the room I'm going to give you if you want to live with me. I know you're the last Kaguya besides me."

"So you _are_ a Kaguya?"

"I am. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Kaguya-Otsutsuki."

Kimimaro's eyes widened, "Namikaze? As in the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato?"

"He's my father. However, we don't mean you any harm. I was hoping you'd join my clan. If you don't want to, you don't have to. I don't force anything. It's your choice. If you do decide to do it, you'll be blood bonded into the clan and you'll gain some new abilities, one most likely being monstrous chakra levels, as my entire clan has thanks to me being an Otsutsuki."

"You actually want me in your clan? Not just for my bloodline, right? I don't want to be bred like an animal."

Naruto shook his head, "I don't allow my clan members to be put under the CRA unless they choose to do so. And yes, we want you as part of the clan. A family can never be too big and honestly, if I know dad, he'll be happy with a new 'son' as he calls all the younger clan members."

"Son?"

"He's oddly cheerful always, unless it's a battle."

"I see. My father was a horrible man that locked me in a cage and turned me into a weapon."

Naruto winced, ouch, "My dad's nothing like that. Actually, if he ever saw such monstrous acts, he'd rip the perpetrator to shreds. If you don't want to be overly fathered and smothered, don't tell him that."

Kimimaro nodded, "Alright." He shifted until he was sitting, ignoring the pain in his chest, "How do we do this blood bonding thing?"

"You've already made your decision?"

"Yes, this place is infinitely better than my cage or Lord Orochimaru's hideouts getting poisoned."

Naruto winced again, "Yeah, alright. It goes like this…"

 **OoOoOo**

Sarutobi slammed his hands down onto his desk, "WHAT?!"

Naruto spoke calmly, ignoring Kimimaro, who was behind him, "Sakura poisoned me. That's how I died when I first got my powers. It wasn't the tree crushing me. Kurama could've fixed that with just a little trouble. My heart exploded in my chest."

Sarutobi was beyond pissed, "You're sure it was Sakura?"

"I am."

"Mebuki has gone too far if her daughter would kill her own teammates. Sakura will be punished."

"It doesn't need to be anything beg, but I do not want her on my team."

"That is understood. She will be removed from the program completely for instability in the mind and attempted murder. The problem is who to replace her with when the chunin exams come up in four days."

"I already have a replacement that Sasuke already knows and gets along with."

"Oh?"

"Kimimaro was a former science experiment of the Hebi-teme, Orochimaru. He was brainwashed until he discovered that they were poisoning him on purpose, when he ran away. He's the last Kaguya besides me and Neji, who's awoken the Kaguya bloodline with the blood bonding. He's already trained to be a ninja and I trust him with my life. He was treated horribly until he found me."

Sarutobi looked at Kimimaro, who bowed in respect, "Hokage-sama. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The same. So, do you want to be on Naruto's team?"

"He has proven one of the few people that don't use me for my power and he saved my life when my heart failed. Yes, I would like to join his team."

Sarutobi nodded, "Then it will be done."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks! I'll tell your little prankster to lay off!"

"You know who it is?!"

"Of course I do! I wouldn't let another prankster on my turf without knowing him!"

"Who is it?! I swear, someone's come to haunt me!"

Naruto snickered, "That would ruin the secret, wouldn't it? He wanted you to find out on your own...Professor."

Sarutobi groaned, "Dammit! We can't even catch him!"

"Of course you can't. He's the fastest man alive besides me!"

"Who is it?!"

Naruto tapped his chin and then sent a questioning pulse of chakra out towards his father. He got an answering one back and he smirked at Sarutobi, before he pulled out a kunai and threw it to impale the desk, "There's a quite irate father that wants to talk to you, Sarutobi-jiji."

Sarutobi looked at the blade and saw the three prongs before he paled, "Oh God, no, please not him."

There was a flash of yellow light and Minato appeared with a dark smile on his face, "Let's have a talk about my son, shall we?"

Sarutobi paled further and Naruto pulled Kimimaro out of the room and looked at the secretary, "You might want to clear his schedule for today. He'll be busy. An important person just showed up."

The secretary nodded, "Name please?"

"Mine or the person's?"

"Yours so that I know who recommended it to tell Hokage-sama."

"Hamura Otsutsuki, the Otsutsuki clan head."

She nodded and bowed frantically, "I'm sorry, Otsutsuki-sama! I had no idea that it was you!"

"It's perfectly acceptable. That is all." And they were gone in a flash.

 **OoOoOo**

The day before the chunin exams, a clan meeting was called. Minato smiled and threw Naruto a kunai, "Just in case, though I doubt you need it."

Naruto smiled and hugged his father, "Thanks dad. I'll remember that."

"Bye, wear your finest."

Naruto smiled and then went to change in an outfit that was the replica of his old one. He brushed his hair and left it down except for the bang that was wrapped in the bandages. Lastly, he made his eyes into their Byakugan form, though not activated.

With this done, he headed towards the council chambers on foot. He reached them and slipped inside to see that Sarutobi was the only one there so far. He gestured to a seat to the right of him and Naruto nodded as he sat down. "Hello, Hokage-sama."

"Formal I see."

"Of course. I would be obligated to, no? Being the most powerful one here besides you."

Sarutobi smiled, "Yes, I suppose you would. Are you still going to go by Hamura in the beginning?"

"I am, though by the end of this meeting, I'm sure they will have discovered my true identity, at least this time's true identity."

"I'm sure as well, though we can't be certain. How is Kimimaro-san doing?"

"Quite well. By the way, Orochimaru plans on attacking during the exams, which I will be participating in with my team. Neji has also chosen a last name at last."

"Orochimaru? You're sure?"

"Yes, Kimimaro was his right hand man besides someone named Kabuto. They currently think that Kimi is dead because of some works of myself."

"I see. Kimi?"

"His nickname. He hates it, but I love teasing him."

"I see. Alright, I'll remember Orochimaru. By the way, you said Neji-san had decided on a name?"

"Yes. He recently woke the Kaguya bloodline, so he has decided on Kaguya-Otsutsuki, though he's just going by Kaguya for now."

"I'll make sure it goes on record. This meeting will actually include his 'defection' from the Hyuuga I'm sure of it."

"I expect this, as well as a few of my clan members, Sasuke and Kimimaro, being put into CRA, which I will not allow."

"If that is what you wish and you play your cards right, that will happen."

"Yes, this meeting shall be...interesting."

 **OoOoOo**

It was about ten minutes later that everyone else started arriving. The shinobi side arrived first, as expected, but the civilian council took an additional extra twenty minutes. Once everyone was finally seated, Sarutobi stood up, "We will skip the pleasantries and get straight to the meeting, so what's the first issue?"

Danzo stood, "There's been rumor of a new clan head of the Otsutsuki clan. Is this verified?"

Sarutobi nodded, "It is. His name is Hamura Otsutsuki."

"Is he here?"

"Hamura."

Naruto stood, "I am. My name is Hamura Otsutsuki. Do not let looks deceive you, for I am over a thousand years old."

There were many gasps around the room and then he sat back down, gesturing that he was done. Danzo schooled his shock away and spoke again, "I have heard that you are bringing people into your clan. Is this true?"

"It is."

"Neji Hyuuga is one."

"It is Neji Kaguya due to him changing it upon gaining the Kaguya bloodline, but yes, Neji joined my clan."

"That is against the laws."

"It is not. If a member of a weaker, no offense Hiashi-san, clan wants to leave and the head of a more powerful clan accepts them into their clan, it is perfectly legal."

Danzo's eyes narrowed, "He is marked with the Caged Bird Seal, and therefore, a permanent member of the Hyuuga main branch."

"You are incorrect, Danzo. I removed the Caged Bird Seal myself. It's completely gone."

Many of the civilian council gasped and one stood up, "That's impossible! The Caged Bird Seal cannot be removed!"

"And yet I have. I am over a thousand years old, as I said, and the Otsutsuki clan is known for their Godlike powers. You are but a weak civilian, less than an ant to me. Kindly keep your tongue under check."

He felt the Hokage's amusement beside him and the civilian leaned forward, "Your clan is unheard of! I don't believe you are supposed to be here at all!"

All of the Shinobi council hissed in anger and Naruto stood, releasing a small dose of killer intent and laying his palms flat on the table in front of him, "The Otsutsuki clan is the founding clan of all ninja. I am the ancestor to the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Kaguya, and Uzumaki clans. My brother, the Sage of Six Paths, yes you heard right, I'm the older brother of the Rikudo Sennin that you praise, he is the ancestor of the Senju, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, and quite a few others, along with myself, smaller ones. My family founded ninjas, so as I said before, kindly hold your tongue in check…" His voice became icy and his eyes dangerous, "...before I remove it." The civilian sat and his killer intent was reigned back in as he sat down, "Kindly continue the meeting."

Now he could definitely feel Sarutobi's amusement as Danzo spoke again, "So then you are practically taking Neji _Hyuuga_ from his clan?"

"I did not take him. He asked to join. I agreed."

Danzo's eyes became angry, but he sat down, conceding his point. Sarutobi looked around, "Neji _Kaguya_ has been permanently moved to the Otsutsuki clan, under their protection. Now, what is the next point?"

Mebuki Haruno stood now, "Yes, I've heard that Sasuke Uchiha has also been adopted into the Otsutsuki and that Hamura-san is not allowing him to join the CRA. I wish to speak on this matter."

Naruto shook his head, "It is not that I am not allowing it. Sasuke simply wishes not to join the CRA and the Otsutsuki clan respects the wishes of its clansmen. Therefore, he is not entering."

Mebuki scowled, "We need more Uchiha! Their clan is extinct except for two and one's a traitor! You cannot stop him from joining the CRA!"

Naruto shook his head once more, "I am not stopping him. I am allowing his choice in the matter and he does not wish to be a breeding machine. I understand the concerns of the Uchiha, but he will eventually get a wife and have kids. Plus there's the fact that I myself have the Sharingan and am already planning on reviving my clans, all of them."

"YOU CANNOT HAVE THE SHARINGAN!"

His eyes swirled into the Mangekyou, "Please do not doubt my claims, Haruno. I can prove them for I do not falsify anything and I do not lie."

He heard many people gasp, before he returned his eyes to their unactivated Byakugan state and gestured for the meeting to commence. Mebuki was about to speak again, but Sarutobi spoke, "It has been decided. Sasuke Uchiha will not participate in the CRA as he is under the protection of Otsutsuki-san."

Mebuki growled and sat down, mumbling about her daughter. Danzo stood once more, "There is also another rumor, one that says the last Kaguya has joined your clan. I express concern. It is well known by the higher-ups that the last Kaguya was a loyal follower of the traitorous snake sannin, Orochimaru."

Naruto stood now, intent on getting his point across with this, "Kaguya-san was a victim of Orochimaru. He was experimented on in multiple occasions and he was eventually poisoned when he lost use in the experiments. He managed to escape Orochimaru and I found him near death right outside the gates of Konoha at a training ground. His heart was failing due to the poison, so I got rid of the poison and healed it. After this, since he is related to me, I offered him a place in my clan which he gladly accepted, feeling that he owed me his life."

Danzo's eyes narrowed as his accusations were pushed aside and sat down, but another civilian stood, "He is the last remaining Kaguya! You cannot say that he's not going into the CRA either!"

"He is not going into the CRA either. When he joined my clan, it was with the request that I not turn him into a breeding machine. I agreed happily and I keep my promises. So, no, Kimimaro Kaguya will not be entering the CRA either."

The civilian gave a shriek of rage, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! WE NEED NEW BLOODLINES!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "What kind of power do you think you have? You are here for council, not to vote. You are not here for ninja matters, that is up to the Shinobi Council, who haven't spoken yet. Sit and be quiet. This is not for your concern, _civilian_." The civilian paled at his killer intent and cold words and sat back down. Naruto nodded, "That is better."

Danzo spoke, "The next thing you know, you'll be adopting the Uzumaki brat!"

Naruto gained a dark smile, "Oh, no, he doesn't need to be adopted. I shall explain how I am over a thousand year old. I am a reincarnation. My last life's name was Hamura Otsutsuki. I was brought back originally as someone else. I shall tell you my name in this time period. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Kaguya-Otsutsuki, the current jinchuuriki to my dear nephew, the nine tailed fox." Utter silence. You could hear a pin drop, a heartbeat. Naruto smiled now, "And there's nothing that you can do about it, lest you get executed for treason."

Chaos ensued.

 **OoOoOo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto. That right goes solely to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

Naruto and his team entered the room for the first part of the chunin test, all wearing similar clothes. As a supported decision by the small amount of clansmen he had, they had decided to wear similar outfits with their respective clan symbols on the backs. Neji and Kimimaro had the Kaguya symbol, a grinning skull dripping in blood, on their backs. Sasuke had the Uchiha symbol on his back. Naruto had all of the symbols. And all of them had the Otsutsuki symbol on their back, six magatamas in black.

Their colors were different of course, more to what they liked. Neji's was a light tan. Kimimaro's was dark red like blood. Sasuke's was silvery-grey. Naruto's was emerald green and his had nine magatamas and he wore a magatama necklace.

Anyway, they entered the room and immediately felt killing intent directed at them, but they brushed it aside easily and Naruto released his own, making everyone in the room pale in fear and a few shrink away. He scoffed, "Weaklings, the lot of them, don't you think, Sasuke, Kimimaro?"

He saw a silver haired genin's head whip up at Kimimaro's name and a grass nin's did the same and he marked them as Orochimaru and Kabuto. Sasuke spoke, "Please. If this is the best competition there is, I'll be sorely disappointed."

Kimimaro smirked, looking at Kabuto and Orochimaru, "Yes, disappointed." The two, snake and assistant, narrowed their eyes at him and his smirk grew, turning into a knowing one, before he turned back to Naruto, "Let's find seats, shall we, Naruto-san?"

"Yes, indeed."

It was about five minutes later that someone got the courage to ask Kabuto what their information cards said about them, him having offered it to any genin who entered. He flipped through and found Sasuke's, "Sasuke Uchiha, the last 'loyal' Uchiha. Member of the Otsutsuki Clan. Age, thirteen. Missions, seventy D-Rank, five C-Rank, and two A-Rank along with helping to kill the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi. Teammates, Kimimaro Kaguya and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Kaguya-Otsutsuki. A side note says that he has the fully evolved Sharingan and is actually an A-Rank shinobi."

Cue shocked gasps and a few teams muttering about leaving, but none actually doing it...yet. They would, if not for Kimimaro, then for Naruto.

Kabuto moved to the next card, "Kimimaro Kaguya. The last member of the Kaguya clan besides his teammate. Member of the Otsutsuki Clan. Age, fifteen. Missions, seventy D-Rank, fifteen C-Rank, twelve B-Rank, twenty A-Rank, and six S-Rank. Teammates, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Kaguya-Otsutsuki. A side note says he is fully capable of using the Kaguya bloodline of morphic bones and that he's an S-Rank shinobi."

By now a few teams left muttering about monsters in the exams and not wanting to die today. Kabuto pulled out the last card almost fearfully, activating it with chakra and then reading through it and paling, "Dear God. A real monster."

An impatient Iwa nin spoke, "Come on! Continue! We want to know who to kill!"

Kabuto cleared his throat, glancing at the disguised Orochimaru in fear as he prepared to read the card. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Kaguya-Otsutsuki. The head of the Otsutsuki Clan and the most powerful of his clan. Said to be the reincarnation of the elder brother of the Sage of Six Paths, named Hamura Otsutsuki. Age, physically, thirteen, mentally...one thousand, five hundred, and fifty seven. Missions, seventy D-Rank, fifty C-Rank, forty B-Rank, twenty seven A-Rank, thirteen S-Rank, one SSS-Rank. Side notes. It says that he has the fully matured Sharingan, the fully matured Byakugan, and can wield the Kaguya bloodline trait with utmost efficiency. It also says that his father is the Yellow Flash of Konoha, Minato Namikaze. He is the jinchuuriki for the nine tails, and the last part is that he is a U-Rank ninja with a flee on sight order. He has never failed a mission."

Everyone looked at him to see him cleaning underneath his fingernails in boredom. He looked at them, "What?"

Three quarters of the teams left just like that, not wanting to get killed, muttering about monsters and demons ripping them to shreds. Everyone else was pale and on the brink, except for Neji's team, who already knew. Even the Konoha genin were in shocked awe. You see, the Hokage had gone through some of their chosen memories and had given them ranked missions based on them, though not paid, they did wonders for their reputation. Sasuke had been working on missions over the time since he'd met up with the two brothers in his head.

Everyone left sat down and there was a poof of smoke at the front, "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! TIME TO START THE TESTS!"

 **OoOoOo**

They jumped through the forest of death, so aptly named, in search of Orochimaru. They'd gotten their scrolls long ago, but Naruto had seen some of Kimimaro's memories of what Orochimaru had done to him to turn him into a mindless follower and he wanted revenge.

They were currently covered in the blood of a hell of a lot of Iwa genin, every single one, because of Naruto's father, who had destroyed their entire army on his own in three minutes. They were still a bit sore over that. They also had the blood of multiple foolish predators through the forest on them as well.

Naruto felt a huge gust of wind and a snake-like chakra and he signed to the others. They nodded and used chakra to stick to the tree branch they were currently on, managing to avoid being blown away.

Now, they had a plan made up. Kabuto would most likely try to lure Kimimaro away with the offers of the antidote to the poison that Naruto had long ago cured. Kimimaro would act like the poison was still paining him and then he would follow and Sasuke would go with to get him away from Orochimaru and his curse marks. Kimimaro's own curse mark was just a source of power for him now though. Naruto had removed the bit of soul that resided in it when he'd made the blood bond. Naruto would be left to face Orochimaru and the other two would take care of Kabuto.

So, when Kabuto appeared with a vial of blue liquid, Kimimaro's eyes immediately locked on it as he 'absentmindedly' clutched at his chest. Kabuto smiled, "Yes, you know what this is. This is the cure to your 'ailment'. Don't you want it? Come back to us and we'll cure you."

Kimimaro made his face pained for a moment and dug his fingers into his shirt, going into a very convincing coughing fit. Sasuke looked at him, "Don't do it, Kimi."

Kimimaro looked at him and then trailed back to the vial as he clutched his chest tighter, before he took a step forward. Sasuke grabbed him, "No! Don't do it!"

Naruto turned, "Don't listen to them, Kimi! We can get the cure ourselves!"

Kimimaro looked at them and then the vial again and bit his lip, "But...It hurts now. It feels like I'm burning from the inside out."

"We can help you! Don't listen to them!"

Kimimaro shook his head and then jumped after Kabuto and Sasuke took chase, "No Kimi! Don't join them again!"

Orochimaru was laughing sadistically, "Oh! Poor you! You thought that with his life on the line, he'd follow you! No! We'll give him the cure and then he'll be brought back and properly punished!"

Naruto sensed them out of his range and he smirked, "No. Kimimaro's going to rip your henchman to shreds. We healed his heart and destroyed the poison when he first came to me and he knows it. That was to keep Kabuto distracted and give me time to rip you to pieces!"

Orochimaru's face turned shocked and then angry, "Damn you! He was my most loyal follower! You took him!"

"No, you disgusting snake! He showed me what you did to him to keep him loyal! You disgust me! I'm going to kill you!"

"I'd love to see you try!"

 **OoOoOo**

Once Kabuto was a pile of flesh and burnt stuff, the two went back in the direction of where Naruto and Orochimaru had been and they heard a loud curse before Naruto landed in front of them, "He got away! Dammit! I had just removed his arm too!"

"He's gone?"

"Yeah, let's just head to the tower."

"Alright."

 **OoOoOo**

Sarutobi called him into the Hokage's part of the tower after he'd eaten and gotten a good night's sleep. He appeared at the door and Sarutobi met him before he went in, "Naruto, you're about to get a shock. I've already told your dad and he's quite livid, so feel free to summon him at anytime, but I ask that you don't kill them."

Naruto's head cocked, "Kill who?"

"Naruto, I just found out that your mother is alive, but...I'm sorry, she abandoned you, thinking you the fox right after Minato died, leaving a dead blood clone in her place. You have two half sisters named Hakun and Jayla Uzumaki. They took the first part of the exams somewhere else because of a mission gone wrong, it had them late. They're in here."

Naruto punched the wall in anger, leaving a dent and then speaking in a deadly cold voice that sent chills down Sarutobi's spine, "They're alive? They abandoned me? Kushina was Kurama's container before me. She of all people should understand."

"Now calm down. She saw your eyes flash red right after the fox was sealed and then left you, thinking that you'd been possessed, and left for Kiri."

Naruto's teeth started grinding and Sarutobi felt killing intent roll off of the boy in waves. He almost didn't want to be in the room when Naruto met his so called 'family', but he didn't want them killed because that might cause a lot of problems unless it was in one of the battles.

He gestured to the door and suddenly Naruto's anger dropped and his face became cold and dispassionate. His eyes turned to the unactivated Byakugan and Sarutobi saw him turn into his clan head mode. Kushina was fucked if Naruto was resorting to his clan head mode.

Naruto opened the door, sweeping in with his robes billowing behind him and his hair flying free. He'd put on his best robes at Sarutobi's request, now he knew why, and he'd simply brushed his hair and left it down, excluding the bang that he kept in its bandages. Sarutobi closed the door behind them and Naruto looked at the three in the room with cold eyes and a blank face.

The redheaded woman that had to be Kushina spoke, "WE DON'T NEED A HYUUGA, SARUTOBI! I WANT MY POWERFUL SON!"

Sarutobi flinched as he felt a wave of killing intent escape off of Naruto's completely still form, "Well, see, he's quite angry at you-"

"WHERE'S MY POWERFUL SON?! WHERE'S THAT DEMON BRAT?! I WANT TO SEE WHAT I CAN DO WITH HIM! HE'D MAKE A GOOD BREEDING MACHINE IF HE GOT MINATO'S LOOKS!"

Sarutobi whimpered as he looked at Naruto, "Oh Dear God, please help us all. Now remember, please don't kill her."

Naruto spoke in a clipped tone, his voice like ice and his eyes blank, "I will do no such thing. She is below me."

Kushina looked at him with a glare, "WHO ARE YOU?! I WANT MY SON!"

He spoke in the same tone and now Sarutobi felt the depths of hell creeping up, "You have no son, Kushina no name. You left him to be crucified, beat, tortured, crushed, and eventually killed."

"NO NAME?! I AM AN UZUMAKI!"

"Not anymore, you're not. You've all been shunned from the family by the Uzumaki clan head, who is the eldest Uzumaki male alive. That falls to me."

"YOU ARE NO UZUMAKI! YOU'RE A STICK UP THE ASS, PRIDEFUL HYUUGA!"

Naruto's glare levelled on her, then his eyes transformed into the Sharingan, and then to the same blue as Minato's, "You are incorrect. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Kaguya-Otsutsuki, the only son to Minato Namikaze. The clan head of the Otsutsuki Clan, Uzumaki Clan, Kaguya Clan, and the heir to the Namikaze Clan, the position currently being held by someone else."

Kushina's eyes widened in shock then anger, "YOU'RE NOT MY SON AND THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE THAT POWERFUL!" Then she lit up, "AND YOU'RE RIGHT THAT THE NAMIKAZE CLAN IS LED BY SOMEONE ELSE, ME! BEING MINATO'S WIFE!"

"You are incorrect yet again." Sarutobi's body was shaking in horror. When people got like this, he'd seen it, and with Naruto's power, hopefully he didn't snap. "The position belongs to my father..." He pulled out a three pronged kunai and sent a pulse of chakra through it. Minato immediately received the call and appeared next to him in a yellow flash and he finished, "...Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, recently returned from the dead."

Kushina actually took a step back at this and Minato looked at Naruto, only to feel the same feeling of fear as the other Hokage. Naruto was cold, emotionless, his eyes chips of anger...and vibrating in restrained fury, barely restrained fury. He touched his son's shoulder, "I'll handle this, son. You can go destroy that troublesome mountain range twenty miles east of here."

Naruto looked at him and then the redheaded family standing in shock in the corner of the room, "Yeah, I'll go before I do something I won't regret."

With this, he was gone in a silver flash and as Minato stalked to his former wife, the entire ground shook multiple times. Loud cracking and explosions were heard and dust billowed into the room from the window. Sarutobi paled in horror, "He actually destroyed the mountain range."

Minato gave him a brief glance, "Orochimaru's hideout was in the mountain and no one else lived there, so no big deal." He turned to the redheads, "You on the other hand…"

 **OoOoOo**

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto, who had his face buried in a pillow and his long silver hair fanned around him, "What's wrong, Mu-chan?" His nickname for his friend because of Hamura. He heard a grumble and then a groan and more mumbling and his eyebrow rose, "I can't understand anything you're saying."

Naruto rose up, his eyes angry, before he spoke with venom in his voice, "I just found out that my _dear mom_ wasn't dead. No, she abandoned me next to my father's dead body, thinking me the fox, and then ran away to Kiri, where she found a new man, so much for love, and had two daughters. Then she had the gall to return to try to make me a breeding machine for my father's 'handsome looks' and my power level."

Sasuke winced and then sighed, "Ashura wants to take over my body for a minute and I know him so whatever I do next was _not_ me." His body fell still a moment and then lunged for Naruto and grabbed him tightly, speaking in a deeper voice than Sasuke's, "Mura-ojii! That's horrible! I know how much family means to you!"

Naruto sighed and then smiled at his nephew's enthusiastic smile and personality, "It's fine, Shu. I think you've made my day."

Ashura, because this _wasn't_ Sasuke, spoke again, "Indy wants to talk to. Sasuke-ototo says it's okay."

Naruto chuckled and muttered 'ototo?' before Sasuke, now Indra, spoke, "Forget about that bitch, Ojii-san. If she really abandoned you, then she's not your family and shouldn't concern you. You've got plenty of family besides her and her two little brats."

Naruto chuckled, "Now you've _definitely_ made my day. You're right, both of you. Family means a lot to me, but she's not my family and I've removed her from the Uzumaki clan to boot."

Indra nodded and then Sasuke shook his head, "That felt weird, really weird, but I'm glad that they cheered you up."

"Thank you, Sasuke. You've cheered me up too by simply _being_ here. It means a lot to me. Now, I'm tired and the prelims are tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded and stood, "Let's get some rest."

 **OoOoOo**

"That was pathetically easy." Naruto said as they walked away from the preliminaries. They had all been boring fights and, much to Naruto's relief, he hadn't been pitted against either one of Kushina's little brats. He'd seen them, but they were avoiding him. His father, well, he was his normal bubbly self. Naruto had actually woken up to find himself being used as a teddy bear by the blonde Hokage, not that he really minded.

Now they had finished the preliminaries and they had a month to get ready for their fights.

 **Shikamaru Nara vs. Sabaku no Temari**

 **Neji Kaguya vs. Jayla no-name**

 **Kimimaro Kaguya vs. Hakun no-name**

 **Sasuke Uchiha vs. Sabaku no Kankuro**

 **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Kaguya-Otsutsuki vs. Sabaku no Gaara**

Sasuke nodded, "That was boring. Honestly, I expected more."

Kimimaro chuckled, "Against us? Did you really expect anyone to win?"

Naruto smirked, "Not really. I mean, I did destroy a mountain range yesterday."

They both looked at him in shock and Sasuke's jaw dropped, "That shaking was you?!"

"It was. I was quite angry and dad told me to destroy the mountain range instead of people. Besides, one of Orochimaru-teme's hideouts was there."

Kimimaro smirked, "You utterly decimated it, I hope."

"I did. The mountains were turned to dust."

"And how did that happen?"

"I went into tailed beast mode and used a few Tailed Beast Bombs."

Sasuke snorted, shoving his shock to the side, "That would do it."

By now they were wandering through the village towards Ichiraku, where they went for easy food. Kakashi saw them and gave an eye smile, coming over, "Hey, I saw your fights. Great job."

This was met with three snorts and three simultaneous 'too easy's, before Naruto spoke, "Hey ero-sensei. What do you need?"

"I still hate that name."

"I know you do."

Kakashi sighed, "Alright, well, anyway, I have come techniques that I wanted to teach Sasuke before the finals. I was coming to offer training. I know that Naruto's got sensei and Kimimaro doesn't really need training that he can get from anyone but Naruto, but I've got some stuff I can teach Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at him in interest, "Really?"

"Yeah. If you want it, meet me at training ground seven in three days at six."

"So nine."

"Six."

"I'll be there at nine. Thanks ero-sensei."

Kakashi groaned and glared at Naruto for the nickname before he was gone. Naruto's eyebrow rose, "I am assuming that my darling nephews agreed with this?"

"Yeah, something about a chidori Kakashi-sensei knows."

"Ahh, I've heard of that."

"Yeah, seems interesting."

 **OoOoOo**

Naruto sighed as he sat in the Hokage's office with his feet propped up on the desk, "So, you want me to go with Jiraiya of the sannin to Lord knows where to find Tsunade of the sannin so that we can get a better healer? Will I be back for the finals?"

Sarutobi nodded, "Yes. If you can't find her before then, you can come back to complete the finals."

"Why me?"

"Because Jiraiya requested you."

"Really? Why?"

"He's your godfather and he wants to teach you some things and give you the Toad summons."

"He's my godfather? I've never met him in my life. He abandon me too?"

"No! Nothing like Kushina! He runs the spy network and honestly, I don't think that he wanted to be reminded of Minato, so he was scared. Then after a while, he was scared to approach you for fear of your anger at him never coming. He's been sending you presents for years."

Naruto's eyebrow rose, "Gama-chan and that toad hat?"

"Yeah, along with all of the weapons and the random food that appeared in your fridge. He'd send me money to buy it for you."

"I see. Then I can forgive him. Where is he? When do I leave? Does dad know?"

"Yes, he knows, but he doesn't think that there's much Jiraiya can teach you. It's most likely Jiraiya will try to teach you the Rasengan and offer you the Toad contract."

"Both useless. I know the Rasengan, the Hiraishin, and I have a summoning contract."

Sarutobi looked at him in curiosity, "With who?"

"Why, my dear nephew."

"Your nephew?"

"Kurama."

Sarutobi's eyes widened, "You can summon the nine tails?!"

"Of course I can. How do you think I destroyed a mountain range? Though that was just tailed beast mode."

"Um, I see. Well, two days. You'll have to find him, some kind of test he said."

Naruto pinched his nose, "He's a pervert according to dad. I'll go straight to the Hot Springs. Anything else?"

"No, wait yes. The Akatsuki are after you."

"So soon?" Sarutobi had told Naruto about the Akatsuki when he'd gotten his full story.

"Yes." He sighed, "There is one more thing. I've recently discovered that Danzo masqueraded as me and ordered Itachi to destroy the Uchiha clan. Before you hate Itachi for going along with such an act, it was because of Danzo's ultimatum. It was either Danzo kill the entire clan or Itachi do it and spare Sasuke. I suspect that Jiraiya's intel on the Akatsuki is from Itachi using crows to contact him, which is extremely dangerous. If Itachi is caught, you and I both know how it will end for Itachi."

Naruto restrained his anger at Danzo and nodded with narrowed eyes, "I will keep this in mind. If something were to come up and he was discovered, might I bring him back here and keep him at my compound until it's sorted out?"

"Yes, but in secret."

"Understood. Thank you. May I tell this information to Sasuke?"

Sarutobi was silent a moment, "Do you think that he can take it?"

"I do."

"Then do what you wish."

"Thank you."

 **OoOoOo**

Sasuke collapsed to the couch with wide eyes, "You...You're sure? He did it for me?"

Naruto nodded, "I know...it's hard to take in. It must be terrible and I can't say that I understand, but I will tell you this. If he loved you enough to do that, you will never find someone better. I will also freely admit that he's a better man than me for what he's sacrificed for you, his beloved ototo."

Sasuke stared at his hands with shocked eyes, before he finally spoke in a cracked voice, "I...I've wanted to kill him for years. I've been training too, and he did it for me, all for me. I would've killed the only family member left of the Uchiha clan, the one who truly loved me...for no reason, the wrong reason."

"Don't keep striving for him. Strive to match him so that you can be strong. Train to beat Danzo. I will do everything I can to get your brother back into the village so that you can have him, but that is the best I can do."

"N-No, that's enough. Thank you for telling me this."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and spoke in a gentle voice, "Hey, you're strong. You can overcome this. Yeah, you were _going_ to kill him, but now you won't because you know the truth and that is all that matters." He stood, "I'll leave you."

Sasuke nodded, "Good night."

Naruto left. Sasuke spent the night awake with tears streaming down his face.

 **OoOoOo**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto. That right goes solely to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5:

Naruto wandered through Konoha towards the Hot Springs, where he knew Jiraiya would be. He was wearing his normal clothes, but he had a scroll of all of his supplies in his weapons pouch in case they had to leave right away.

He also had one of his father's kunai and many of his own. He had given each of his clan members a kunai of his own as well. He was much more powerful and could transport to them from anywhere in the elemental nations with Kurama's chakra, though they would only summon him in a dire emergency.

His hair was in a low ponytail with all his bangs but one hanging free, the one being in bandages like he always kept it. His eyes were the unactivated Byakugan. He also had his money and spare food.

He finally reached the Hot Springs to see a man with long white hair in the tree, looking in on the woman's side. His eyes narrowed. He hated perverts. He suddenly got an evil thought. If there was one thing all men feared, it was a woman's anger. One of his old jutsus from before his memories would help with this.

He made a seal and then transformed into a busty woman with long silver hair and a towel on. He pointed at Jiraiya and made his voice high and panicky, "PERVERT! THERE'S A PERVERT PEEKING INTO THE HOT SPRINGS!"

Immediately there were screams and then stampeding women. He smirked as Jiraiya became horrified and then he was pulled from the tree by clawing women. He transformed back, leaving his Byakugan, though not activated as he spoke in a deep, travelling voice, "What's going on here?!"

The women turned and one blushed, pulling up her towel better, "Hyuuga-sama! This pervert was peeking on us!"

Naruto shook his head, "I am Otsutsuki-sama, not Hyuuga, but thank you for trying. I'll take care of this pervert if you would all move. I do not wish to touch anywhere inappropriate if I can help it."

The women moved away immediately, most blushing and looking him over, especially his chest which had skin tight black fabric over it under the low-necked robe. He went forward and picked Jiraiya up by the front of his shirt, dragging him behind him through Konoha and leaving the women snickering at the sannin's predicament.

He reached a pond and dumped the unconscious pervert in it, waking him up immediately as he spluttered and shot out of the cold water, "Hello, ero-sennin. Wakey, wakey."

Jiraiya looked at him, "And who are you?"

"Oh, you don't even know what I look like? Pity."

"No, now who are you?"

"Your godson."

Jiraiya's eyes widened in shock, " _You're_ Naruto?!"

"Nothing like my father, eh? Nothing to worry about looks?"

Jiraiya had the decency to look shameful, "About that…"

"It's fine. Did Sarutobi-jiji explain my...predicament to you?"

"Sort of."

"Good. Now, are we going to find the princess?"

Jiraiya stood from the water, "Yeah, just get your stuff."

"Done."

"You came prepared?"

"I did. By the way…" He reached into his pouch and then tossed a kunai at the sannin, "Keep that in case we get separated."

Jiraiya caught it and his eyes widened, "Is this…?"

"My personal Hiraishin kunai. Don't worry about distance. I have exorbitant amounts of chakra."

Jiraiya nodded and slipped it away and Naruto made a seal with his hands, before he moved his hands in a pulling motion, "Water Style: Water absorption." The water from Jiraiya's clothes came off, leaving him dry, and formed a ball of water hovering in Naruto's hands. He sent it to the pond and then glared at the man, "Now, if I find you peeping again, I'll use a fire jutsu to...dry you off."

Jiraiya paled slightly and then scoffed, "Yeah right. I'm a sannin. You're just a genin."

Naruto gave a dark smile, "You'll regret those words, ero-sennin. Who do you think destroyed the Tomi Mountain range?"

Jiraiya's eyes widened, "You?! That's impossible!"

Naruto's dark smile grew and he fell into a crouch as red chakra surrounded him. It formed one tail, two tails, three tails, and kept going until he reached nine, where he flexed his claws and opened his mouth. A bijuudama started forming and Jiraiya paled to sheet white, "WAIT! NO! DON'T LET THE KYUUBI CONTROL YOU!"

Naruto gave a deep laugh, dispelling the bomb, "Let him control me? I control myself. My dear nephew is afraid of me."

Jiraiya's jaw dropped, "It was true?! You're the brother of the Rikudo sennin?!"

"Yes." He dropped the tailed beast cloak with a smirk, "The elder brother. Now, let's get moving and don't doubt me again. I removed Orochimaru-teme's arm from his body barely breaking a sweat."

Jiraiya's jaw dropped again, "W-What? Dear God. Sarutobi-sensei was right. You are scary."

 **OoOoOo**

They were travelling through another village four days later on the edge of fire country and Naruto was bored. They'd done nothing important yet. He suspected that Jiraiya would try to teach him something soon, but he didn't know and they hadn't had any fights or anything.

Currently, Jiraiya was off, probably peeping, and he was alone in his hotel room, staring at the ceiling. He felt two chakra signatures approach, one full of malicious intent and one polite but reminding him of Sasuke. " _Itachi?"_

" _ **Yes, Ojii-sama. I recognize his chakra from when Naruto was younger and Itachi Uchiha would guard him."**_

" _Thank you, Kurama."_

" _ **No problem, Ojii-sama."**_

He sat up as there was a knock on his door. Seriously? They were knocking on his door to kidnap him? He shrugged and stood up, walking over to the door and cracking it open. Upon seeing the Akatsuki cloaks, he held back a sigh and opened it the rest of the way, "Come on in, though I don't recognize you."

They seemed surprised, but they stepped in and Itachi spoke, eating a pocky, "We need you to come with us. Leader-sama is looking for you."

"What? To extract the nine tailed fox from my gut? Nah, I'm good. He's been quite docile."

"I'm afraid you don't have a say."

Suddenly he saw Kisame give a dark smile and pull his hand back, aiming for Itachi's exposed back. His eyes widened and Kisame's hand darted forward in a spray of blood. Itachi's eyes widened in shock and pain and he coughed, blood spraying from his lips, "W-What?"

"Perfect. I've been wanting to kill someone for days and now I can kill a traitor _and_ an annoying brat." He pulled his hand out and Itachi fell to his knees, clutching at the hole in his chest as blood poured from it, creating a pool of red below him.

Naruto's eyes went to Kisame, filled with anger, "Why did you do that?! He's your comrade!"

"No, he's a traitorous spy. I detest spies." He kicked the dying man and he flew into the wall with a sickening thud and a loud crack, crying out in pain as he slid to the ground. He fell still after this, clutching his chest and wheezing heavily in rattles.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Now you've done it." He bit his thumb and slammed his hand into the ground. There was a poof of smoke and Kurama appeared in a smaller form, "Take him somewhere and have fun with him, Kurama. I have to help Itachi."

Kurama gained a feral grin filled with deadly fangs, " **Can I do whatever I want?"**

"No unnecessary deaths, but yes. Free range."

" **Perfect."** "With this, he grabbed the shocked fishman in his teeth and disappeared in a red blur.

With him gone, Naruto went over to Itachi and gently rolled him to his side, looking at the wound with a worried frown. He had to get this healed soon or Itachi would die. He looked down to see the man unconscious and he sighed in relief. At least he couldn't feel the pain his body was in right now.

He put his hands on either side of the gaping hole in the right side of his chest and they glowed green. He activated his Byakugan and focused on the wounds with them, looking to see the extent of the damage. His eyes narrowed in concentration and he focused on healing the man before his heart stopped.

 **OoOoOo**

Jiraiya was drawn from his 'research' when he heard a loud roar and smashing sounds. His head snapped up and he saw a giant nine tailed fox in the distance roaring with its tails waving. Cold panic filled him. The only way the fox would be free was if Naruto was dead. It was fully formed too. The question was why it wasn't destroying the village. It instead seemed to be fighting a singular person.

He jumped down and raced that direction to see the fox fighting a man that looked like a shark and wielded a huge blade. His eyes widened as he saw the Akatsuki cloak and he recognized Kisame Hoshigaki. Dammit! Then where was Itachi?! He knew that Itachi Uchiha was Kisame's partner.

He looked up, "OI! NINE TAILS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO NARUTO?!"

The fox looked at him, " **Ojii-sama let me out to have fun with this guy. He's back at the hotel healing Itachi Uchiha, who this fish-bastard stabbed through the chest."**

Jiraiya's eyes widened and he rushed away. The fox wasn't doing anything bad right now and if Naruto was under the effects of a genjutsu, that could prove disastrous. He reached the hotel and slammed the door open to see Naruto on the ground next to someone dressed in an Akatsuki cloak who was lying in a very large puddle of blood.

He went forward and looked down to see Naruto in deep concentration, his Byakugan activated, healing a large hole in Itachi Uchiha's chest. Itachi was currently unconscious and breathing weakly and Naruto looked up at him, "Do any of your toads heal?"

"Yeah, but he's a traitor."

"Tell me, your information on the Akatsuki comes from a crow, does it not?"

"It does."

"Itachi is the summoner of crows. It was him and he's dying. Now, summon that toad."

"A-Alright." He bit his finger and pushed his hands into the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A pink toad appeared in a poof of smoke, "What, Jiraiya-sama?"

"There's a dying man that needs your help."

The toad hopped over to where Naruto was healing the Uchiha and looked at the wound in worry. It looked up at Naruto, "Can you make it three minutes?"

""Yes, why?"

"I can reach Katsuya. This is too much for me, but she'll be able to help."

"Please hurry. This man means alot to me and my clan member."

"I will hurry."

"Thank you." She was gone in a poof of smoke.

Jiraiya spoke, "Do you need to concentrate or can we talk?"

"We can talk. I know where his injuries are the worst already."

"Why is the nine tails lose?"

"He wanted a fight and Kisame hurt my family so I let Kurama loose on him."

"You let the demonic nine tailed fox loose just like that?"

"He's still sealed in me. He's a summon because of my...unique abilities. Besides, my nephew is afraid of me and for good reason. I could rip him to pieces. That and do you really think Kisame can survive a fight against the full power of the nine tailed fox?"

"No, I actually think that's a bit overkill."

"Whatever."

"He won't hurt anybody but Kisame?"

"No, I told him no unnecessary deaths. He'll be back soon."

A toad poofed back into existence with a small slug on its back and the slug was picked up by Jiraiya and placed on Itachi's chest. It scooted around to the back of the hole and started healing, speaking as it did so, "Hello Jiraiya-sama. Hanakichi got me. I am assuming this is the man I'm here to heal?"

"It is. He's very important to my godson."

"Godson? Minato's kid?"

"Yeah, him."

Naruto spoke, "Thank you for coming. This man is like family. He was on a very dangerous spy mission and he was discovered."

"It's no problem. I sense the nine tails on you."

"Yes, he's off destroying the guy that did this. Don't worry. He's under my control."

"Understood."

Itachi suddenly groaned and shifted slightly, only to stop immediately with a scrunched up face and a hiss of pain. His eyelids fluttered and then opened to reveal dazed black eyes, filled with pain. Naruto spoke, "Stay still. We're healing you. Don't worry about Kisame. He's taken care of."

Itachi coughed raggedly, blood trickling from his lips as he spoke in a raspy voice, "K-Kisame...is powerful."

"I know, but he's fighting the nine tailed fox at full power. Kurama will win."

Itachi focused on him, "The...nine tails?"

"Yes. He's off destroying that fish bastard for doing this to you. I'm healing you. I'm Naruto."

"Why...are you...healing me?"

"I know the truth of the massacre. That and I promised Sasuke that I would bring you back. I couldn't really do that if you went and died on me, now could I?"

"He...wants me back?"

"Yes he does. Quite badly actually, and since I adopted him into my clan, the Otsutsuki clan, it was my responsibility to get you back...brother."

Itachi's eyes widened, "Brother?"

"Yes, as Sasuke insisted I call you when I found you. He told me right before I left."

"I see...How is he?"

"Getting trained by the best. He's very skilled."

Itachi smiled, "Good...ototo."

Naruto nodded, "Speaking of my clan. Sarutobi-jiji has told me that if you were discovered in the Akatsuki and attacked, that I bring you back to my clan compound and keep you there to live until he gets the whole mess sorted out. Your brother already joined my clan. How about you? No CRA and you'd be protected, along with being with Sasuke."

Itachi gasped, "You would...let me into...your clan?"

"Of course I would. You're family after all. I accept everyone. I've already got Neji from the Hyuuga clan and Kimimaro from the Kaguya clan, along with your brother from the Uchiha clan. The clan is staying at Namikaze manor, my father's house."

"Your...father?"

"Fourth Hokage."

"Oh." Itachi was silent for a minute, then, "Alright."

"Good. Now, let's get you healed up the rest of the way. Get some rest."

Itachi nodded and laid his head back down, closing his eyes. Naruto looked at Katsuya, "How long?"

"About five minutes."

"Thank you."

 **OoOoOo**

Three days later found the group, now plus one, heading in search of Tsunade once more. Itachi had ditched his Akatsuki cloak along with a dead blood clone out in the woods, hoping the Akatsuki would find it. It was near Kisame's and they had told Kurama to fight it to look like the fish man's. They'd felt kinda bad for the clone, but Kurama had made it quick and _then_ mutilated it, much to Itachi's awkwardness at watching himself get ripped to shreds. He'd shuddered and stated that he was glad that hadn't happened to him, to which Naruto replied 'it did' and Itachi glared in return.

Now that Itachi was healed and in a new pair of clothes and a henge, they were back to Naruto and Jiraiya's original mission, finding the slug sannin.

 **OoOoOo**

A week later, they finally found her in Tanazuka Town at the other side of the fire country, in a bar, gambling. Naruto and Itachi stayed back and Jiraiya went forward and sat next to her, "Hello, Tsuna."

"What do you want, Jiraiya? If this is about going back, it's the same answer as always, no."

Jiraiya sighed, "Come on Tsunade. The chunin exams are going on right now and their medical abilities are horrid without you there. We lost thirty people in the second stage of the first part of the exams because the medics couldn't heal them."

"So what. They made that decision."

"Minato's son is there."

At this, she was quiet a moment, then, "Minato is dead. I don't want to be reminded of him."

Naruto scowled but Itachi held him back as Jiraiya spoke, "You would just abandon him?"

"You did, so don't scold me."

"Kushina's alive. She's a bitch though. She told Naruto that she wanted him for a breeding machine for his good looks because that's all the demon fox was worthy for."

Tsunade looked at him sharply, "Did she really?"

"Yes, he was quite upset. Sarutobi-sensei said that he destroyed a mountain range."

"He did what?! How?"

"Tailed beast mode, lots of Tailed beast bombs. It was felt twenty miles away in Konoha."

"That's...wow."

"He knows the Hiraishin too."

Her eyebrow rose, "He does?"

"Yes, I don't know how. He gave me a kunai to summon him with if he's needed though."

She sighed, "I can't go back there. I lost so much. Minato was the last straw. He was like my brother and then he died too."

Naruto sent a pulse of chakra through his father's kunai and he felt a weak pulse back, the distance. He nodded and walked forward, before he impaled the table next to Tsunade with the kunai and pressed chakra into it, "Minato's not dead."

She looked at him with wide eyes, having no idea who he was and then her face grew angry, "SHUT UP! HE IS DEAD!"

There was a flash of yellow and then Minato appeared in front of her, "No, I'm not. I came back to life."

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade's jaws hit the floor and Naruto chuckled, "I think you startled them, dad."

"Ahh, that's the beauty of Hiraishin, son. Absolute shock value. How are you?"

"I found Itachi. He's coming back. You should wait to tell Sasuke. I want it to be a surprise."

"Oh, nice. Is Jiraiya still a pervert?"

"Is the nine tailed fox a demon?"

Minato laughed and scooped him up in a hug, "I miss you already! I'll keep Itachi a secret from Sasuke. Do you know when you'll be back?"

"We found Tsunade. Even if I have to drag her back, she'll be coming. We're in Tanazuka. A week, probably less. Oh, do me a favor and tell Sarutobi-jiji about Itachi, but no one else."

"Will do, kiddo."

The two sannins finally gained their senses back and Minato was grabbed and spun to face them by Tsunade, "MINATO!"

He waved, "Hi, I came back. Nice to see you."

"You...You're alive?!"

"I'm alive."

Jiraiya grabbed him up in a bear hug, "Minato! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I am mad at both of you for ditching Naruto."

Jiraiya blushed in embarrassment and let Minato go, scratching the back of his head, "Yeah, about that."

"I know the reason. I am still disappointed."

Jiraiya sighed, "Yeah, I know."

Tsunade was still frozen in shock so Minato went to Itachi, who had silently followed Naruto in, "Hello, Itachi-san. Sasuke is excited to see you."

Itachi smiled, "Ah, my ototo. I can't wait to see him."

Minato put his hand on the Uchiha's shoulder, "He'll be over the moon when he sees you. Don't get killed before then."

"I'll sure try, Minato-sama."

"None of that. Minato is fine. Now, Tsunade is about to explode, so I do think. Naruto…"

Naruto nodded and Minato grabbed one of his kunai, before Naruto put a hand on the blonde's shoulder and transferred chakra through him and he was gone in a flash. Naruto looked at Tsunade and calmly took his blade from sticking out of the table, "He is in Konoha. If you wish to see him, come with us."

"He's gone! Dammit! I wanted to talk to him for dying on us!"

"He's in Konoha at Namikaze Manor."

She sighed, "But...I can't go. Orochimaru came and offered me my brother and fiancee back from the dead."

"For what?"

"What?"

"What's the price?"

"He wanted me to reattach his arm."

Naruto snickered, "I ripped it off and _then_ killed his medic. Actually, as a bite in the ass, one of his most loyal followers joined me and killed his medic. That had to hurt."

Tsunade's jaw dropped, "You're the one that ripped off his arm?"

"Yes, he deserved it. Kimimaro Kaguya and Sasuke Uchiha killed his medic."

Now, Jiraiya's jaw dropped, "Kimimaro Kaguya?! One of Orochimaru's most loyal followers?!"

"Yeah, except that Orochimaru was using him for experiments when he was sleeping and when he lost use, they started poisoning him. He found out and ran away and I found him half dead in the forest. Since they had betrayed him and I'm technically his family, I'll explain that to Tsunade later, since technically I'm his family and he felt that he owed me his life, he joined my clan _and_ he's on my genin team with Sasuke and myself."

Itachi smiled, "Sasuke killed his medic?"

"Yup, he helped Kimimaro do it."

"So proud. He's killing already."

Naruto snorted and Jiraiya grabbed his shoulders, "You have the last Kaguya in your clan?"

"Technically he's not the last, but yup! He's a great fighter!"

"He's one of Orochimaru's most powerful supporters!"

"Not anymore. Now he's my brother."

"I...I see."

Itachi came forward, "Well, if we think that we can take on Orochimaru, we can ambush him."

Naruto nodded, "I can take him myself and both of these guys can equal him in a match, I would hope they can." He turned to Tsunade, "When did he want to meet you?"

"Um, two days."

"Good. Go and we'll destroy him."

"Yeah right. You're just a genin." That was Tsunade.

Naruto looked at her and then burst into laughter, "Oh God! That is good! You haven't seen power until you've seen me! I can literally summon Kurama! I destroyed a mountain range in ten minutes flat, by myself, because I was angry. You have no idea what I'm capable of! Let's have fun!"

 **OoOoOo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, this was a test story. I'd love reviews and ideas. Should I make another chapter? I'd love criticism and advice. Please don't be too mean. :D**

 **I do not own Naruto. That right goes solely to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6:

Two days later found them silently following Tsunade through the small town, their chakra signatures suppressed. They reached their destination and stopped, waiting. Naruto activated his Byakugan, which he had practically made his signature eyes. Instead of his normal blue, they were now always the deactivated Byakugan unless he needed them activated or he needed the Sharingan. It didn't even cost him chakra.

He looked for chakra and he sensed Orochimaru five minutes away. He signalled Itachi with the ANBU hand signs and Itachi did the same for Jiraiya, passing on the message. About five minutes later, Orochimaru arrived on the street with Tsunade glaring at him, "You'll revive Dan and Nawaki?"

"Of course I will. I need both of my arms to do so though. We both do not want to be here, but if I had another body, I wouldn't be."

Tsunade glared at him and then held up her hands, "I need the arm and yourself. Come here."

Orochimaru came forward with a scroll that had his arm in it and Naruto's eyes narrowed as he caught a dark chakra clinging in the snake sannin's coils. His voice came out an angry hiss, "Black Zetsu. No wonder."

He looked up at Itachi and made some signals, 'He's being possessed by a creation of my mother's. If possible, try to leave alive. I need to check.'

Itachi made the 'accept' signal back and passed the message to Jiraiya. After a minute he passed back another 'accept' from Jiraiya. Before Tsunade could touch the sannin with her deadly chakra, they all jumped down and surrounded the sannin. Itachi pulled Tsunade back to explain and Naruto stepped forward, bringing forth his Hamura said, "Hello, Black Zetsu. Still taking over bodies, I see."

Orochimaru, now known as Zetsu, spun and his eyes narrowed, "Hamura! I should have known it was you! I thought you looked familiar in that forest!"

"So it is you ruining that man's life."

"Ruining his life?! Ha! He hasn't had a life for thirty years! I claimed him long ago!"

"You're despicable! Possessing people to live! I knew mother was insane to make you!"

"And yet I'm alive and you're just a weak reincarnation!"

"Weak? You have no idea! I possess all of my former powers plus some! I'm going to rip you from that body and then shred you!"

"Why not destroy the body? Hasn't it done horrible things?"

"You and I both know that he's probably been unconscious in your mind and has no idea! Don't try to play that for me!"

"If it comes down to killing him, will you do it, _Big Brother_?"

"I will, though I will not like it."

"Good, because I'm going to make sure that you have to rip him to shreds!"

Hamura growled and fell into a crouch, staring down the possessed man with his eyes glaring. There was silence and then just two blurs as the two clashed at full power. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and Itachi all backed down a bit, knowing that this was out of their league entirely.

They heard a cry of pain and then red drops of blood hit the ground as they rushed at each other again. There was clanging and then something hit the ground and it skidded to a stop in front of them to reveal Hamura with blood dripping from his chest.

He growled in anger and stood back up as the fox healed it with some steam. Zetsu landed across from him with a cut across his remaining arm and Hamura's eyes narrowed, "If I must kill him, so be it." His eyes turned red with a flash of black that disappeared quickly as he reactivated the Byakugan. He fell onto all fours and a cloak formed around him, going until nine tails waved behind him. His hair became spiky. His nails turned to claws and his lips pulled back in a snarl and became black while his whisker marks widened. He growled and then opened his mouth and a beast bomb started forming over it. Zetsu's eyes widened in shock, having not actually been expecting him to go this far. Once the bomb was formed, it was sucked into his mouth and he lowered his head as smoke left his mouth, before he reared back and fired it with enough force to level a mountain range.

Zetsu's arm went up and he left the body with a screech. Once he was gone, everything disappeared like it had never been there and the others saw fully matured Sharingan swirling in his eyes. Orochimaru toppled to the ground in a limp heap and laid prone and Naruto went forward, making his eyes go back to the Byakugan.

He rolled Orochimaru to his back and then looked at Tsunade, "Reattach his arm."

"But-"

"Now please."

"Yeah, sure." She came forward and picked up the scroll, pressing some chakra into it. Orochimaru's arm came from it and she bent down to put it back on the man. Once it was fully reattached, Hamura pushed himself into the man's head and looked around.

He wandered until he came across a room in the blackness. He opened the door and stepped inside to see a twenty year old Orochimaru chained to a metal table, unconscious. He growled in anger at Zetsu and went forward, destroying the chains and pushing some chakra in the sannin. He shifted and his eyelids fluttered before he woke up with a small moan. He looked up to see Hamura looking down at him and he felt the table beneath him. His eyes widened and then darted around as he looked for a route of escape.

Hamura grabbed his shoulders and pressed him down, "Relax. You've been unconscious for thirty years. Your body was possessed. We're in you mind, where Zetsu trapped you when he was running your body."

Orochimaru spoke in a voice that was cracked from disuse, "What? Thirty years?"

"Yes, you've been being possessed for thirty years. You're fifty years old."

Orochimaru's face turned to sorrow, "I lost thirty years?"

"Yes. It was an entity named Zetsu. I'm truly sorry to say that he did horrendous things with your body. He betrayed everyone."

Orochimaru's face became horrified, "Oh God. He didn't kill either of my teammates, did he?"

"No, but he killed many others."

Orochimaru was silent as he stared up at the ceiling and then he sighed, "I see. Will they ever forgive me?"

"Yes. If they hear what really happened. They know most of it, even the possession part."

"Are you helping me wake up?"

"Yes."

"Can I see what I've done?"

"You didn't do any of it. It was Zetsu, an evil entity created over a thousand years ago. Are you sure you wish to know?"

"I am."

"Then I will show you your memories."

He touched the sannin's forehead and broke the dam of memories from Zetsu. Orochimaru's eyes widened and then grew horrified and he rushed up and heaved over the side of the table, breathing in gasps, "Oh God! I did all that?!"

"Zetsu did that."

Orochimaru stared at the ground in blank horror, his eyes glazed as he ran over the memories again, "Dear God. I'm a monster."

"Listen to me. It was Zetsu."

"It was my body though."

Hamura sighed, "I can...fix it, though it's painful."

"What do you mean?"

"I can change you to a new body. Give you a new chance at life, but it's very painful and hard to do."

"Can you explain? I feel defiled."

"Yes. You see, I am the reincarnation of the elder brother of the Sage of Six Paths, Hamura Otsutsuki of the Otsutsuki clan. I've started a new clan and if someone is shunned that really did nothing wrong, then I bring them into my clan and protect them. I blood bind them in. Their blood transforms into half Otsutsuki blood. However, it is possible to transform it into full Otsutsuki blood, changing their body completely and granting them all of my abilities and my increased lifespan. However, since your blood is literally burned from your body and replaced, it's very painful and only has a fifty percent chance of the receiver surviving. You would have to change your name as well."

Orochimaru was silent for about five minutes and then he nodded, "I'll do it."

"You're sure about this?"

"I have nothing left in this body. Zetsu ruined my life and stole more than half of it. I'll still have my memories and if they want to forgive me, they can. I want to at least try and start over."

"Alright. Then stay still. As soon as the process is done, you'll wake up in the real world."

Orochimaru nodded and laid flat on the table, taking a deep breath and falling still.

 **OoOoOo**

Jiraiya and the others watched as Naruto fell completely still with glazed over eyes and then stayed that way for a good twenty minutes, before Orochimaru suddenly started screaming in agony, writhing on the ground and clawing at the ground, his back arched. He spasmed and screamed again, his eyes closed, but his face clenched in pain.

Naruto's eyes cleared and he held Orochimaru still, watching him in worry as his screaming increased in pitch. They watched in shock as the sannin's body started changing in front of their eyes. His raven hair bled into silver until it was completely silver and down to his waist. His skin darkened to a healthy tan color. The markings around his eyes changed so that they were still purple, but they were under his eyes and rounded. His facial features changed a small amount, turning more rounded instead of the sharp angles from before.

After a bit, he fell still and Naruto reached for his neck, searching for a pulse. He kept his fingers there a moment and then sighed in relief and moved them away, "Thank goodness it worked."

Jiraiya went forward, "What happened to him?"

Suddenly Orochimaru's eyes opened to reveal red sharingan, before he jumped up and ran to the bushes, heaving into them on all fours with a horrified look on his face. He shuddered and Naruto got up and went over to him, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but the memories all came flashing back and it was too much."

"I understand." He turned to the others, "I was correct. He's been chained in his own mind, unconscious, for the past thirty years."

Tsunade and Jiraiya gasped in horror and Orochimaru slowly staggered to his feet, feeling dizzy. He stumbled, but Naruto caught him, "Whoa, take it easy. Your body will take a few days to adjust."

"Y-Yeah."

Jiraiya came forward, "What did you do to him?"

"Gave him a new life. He is a full Otsutsuki now. He requested it because of what Zetsu did with his body."

Orochimaru swayed in place and clutched at his head, before he staggered over to Jiraiya and focused on him with his black eyes, the sharingan had turned off, and then fell forwards, "R-Rai?"

Jiraiya quickly caught him, "Yeah, it's me, buddy. You should listen to Naruto and get some rest."

"N-No, I want to say sorry for what that thing did with my body."

"It was that thing that did it, not you."

Orochimaru frowned with his eyes half-closed, "B-But I was in there somewhere."

"Unconscious. You were unconscious. Now get some rest."

Tsunade went over and looked down at him, "Jiraiya's right, Orochimaru. Get some rest."

Orochimaru focused on her, yawning, and his voice turned to a mumble, "Say sorry to you too…" Before he trailed off into unconsciousness.

Jiraiya gently lifted him into his arms and cradled him to his chest, looking at Naruto with teary eyes, "This is the old Ro, before the betrayal. You brought him back. I tried for years, but I could never do it."

Naruto smiled gently, "Well, it was Zetsu and now you have him back." He suddenly gained a playful smile, "But I must say he will live quite a bit longer than you, being a full blooded Otsutsuki."

Jiraiya gave a relieved chuckle,"That's okay. He missed thirty years of his life. He deserves it."

Tsunade reached down and ran her fingers over Orochimaru's face before sighing and turning to Naruto, "I'll go back."

Naruto nodded, "Thank you. You're needed. By the way, starting a new life, he's chosen a new name."

Jiraiya looked up in curiosity, "What is it?"

"Saisei Otsutsuki." Jiraiya nodded and Naruto turned to Itachi, "By the way, he gained my abilities, so he has the sharingan. I would appreciate it if you taught him how to use it, but you don't have to."

Itachi shook his head, "It's fine. If the man I met before wasn't the real Orochimaru, then I hold no hatred towards him."

"Thank you. That will mean a lot to him. The reason he woke up and was immediately sick was because he saw all of Zetsu's memories and they disgusted him."

He saw everyone wince and he smiled lightly, "Now, we have to be back in Konoha in a week and we still have plenty of daylight left, so do you want to carry him, Jiraiya, or do you want me to ask Kurama to carry him?"

"We have a week. We can go at a slow pace and switch him out. I don't want people flipping out over the nine tails being loose."

"Understood. Let's get him some new clothes and grab our stuff from the hotel and we can leave. I've got a clan robe of mine that he can have. Everyone in the Otsutsuki clan has them. That's why Itachi's wearing one, albeit black with white designs."

They all nodded. Time to head back home.

 **OoOoOo**

They arrived in Konoha four days later and went straight to the Hokage's office, Itachi under henge and Orochimaru still unconscious. Naruto had known he would be, probably for about a week while his body changed and acclimatized to all of it's new chakra and bloodlines.

They stepped into the office and Sarutobi looked up, before his eyes flicked to Itachi and Orochimaru, now Saisei. His eyebrow rose, "You went for Tsunade and came back with two extras. I mean, you brought Tsunade, but who are the extras?"

"My clan members. I would like to speak in utter privacy please."

Sarutobi's eyes flicked to the two extras once more and then he nodded, "ANBU, please leave. I am activating the barrier. Wait outside."

Four people came from the shadows and then left and a orange barrier went up as he leaned forward, "Now explain."

Naruto nodded, "We fund Tsunade, as you can see, and she agreed to come back. There are two matters I wished to speak in private about, one being the fact that Itachi Uchiha was discovered a spy and someone attempted to murder him. The man, Kisame Hoshigaki, was then ripped to pieces by a demon fox and we managed to heal Itachi." Itachi came forward and Naruto continued, "I adopted him into my clan and the Akatsuki currently think him killed in action, as we left a blood clone in his place, also destroyed by a demon fox."

Itachi dropped his henge and bowed respectively, "Greeting, Hokage-sama."

"No need for that, Itachi. You can stand up. I'm just glad you're back. Your brother will be glad to see you. I would also like to thank you on the information from the Akatsuki that you've supplied us with thus far."

Itachi nodded, "I am loyal to my village."

Sarutobi smiled, "Well you can relax now." He looked back at Naruto, "The second matter?"

"Ahh, yes. That would be that the man unconscious in Jiraiya's arms is none other than Orochimaru." Sarutobi jumped up, but Naruto calmed him, "Let me explain."

"You better. This is a serious matter."

"I know. Now, when I was Hamura, my mother created a third son that she named Zetsu. He feeds off of others by possessing their bodies and taking them over and when the body gets old, he moves to a new one. He possessed Orochimaru thirty years ago and locked away his conscious in a dark room in a comatose state. He missed thirty years of his life. That was when Orochimaru started 'going dark' was it not?"

"It was. You're telling me that none of that was Orochimaru?"

"No. Orochimaru was unconscious in his mind, chained to a metal table, with no recollection of what was going on in the outside world. In fact, he asked for the memories of what Zetsu did with his body. When he got them, he was so disgusted and horrified that he heaved over the side of the table. Once I had convinced him that it hadn't been him, I offered him a new life, telling him that it was only a fifty percent chance of survival. He agreed and he is now the only full blooded Otsutsuki besides me. It changed his body completely and gave him all of my abilities, as if he was my own son or brother. He has also been adopted into my clan and renamed himself Saisei, for rebirth, in reference to what you told him when he was young. He wants to start anew. This is the twenty year old Orochimaru that was loyal to his village and friends."

Sarutobi listened to all of this and then nodded, "I understand. Might I ask why he's unconscious?"

"To become a full Otsutsuki, I had to practically destroy his body and build him a new one. His old chakra is acclimating to his new chakra and bloodlines and he'll be out for at least another three days if not longer."

"So he'll wake up before the chunin finals?"

"Just barely and that's the minimum. It depends on what Zetsu did to his body with any science experiments."

"I understand. Is that all?"

"Yes, it is."

"Thank you. You may go. I don't need to tell you to keep everything but Tsunade a secret."

"No you don't. Good day." And then they were gone.

 **OoOoOo**

They arrived home and since it was night, everyone was asleep. Naruto led Jiraiya and Tsunade to the newly named Saisei's new room and then the rooms beside it, where they would be staying until Tsunade got an apartment and Jiraiya had to leave for his spy network again.

Tsunade and Shizune decided to go to their new room, which they were sharing, but Jiraiya just put his stuff in his room and then went to stay in Saisei's room until he woke up. Naruto accepted this and then led Itachi to where Sasuke slept and showed him the room next to it, which would be his room.

Itachi nodded and thanked him before stepping inside.

 **OoOoOo**

Itachi went into Sasuke's room and slipped over to his little brother's bed quietly, trying not to wake him up. He reached him and sat down next to him, looking at his sleeping face with a gentle expression. He reached forward and delicately brushed his bangs to the side, smiling softly.

Sasuke shifted, but stayed asleep, and Itachi just watched him proudly. On their way back, Naruto had told him how strong his brother had become and he was proud. His precious ototo was strong now. He'd found a way to gain strength without hatred fogging his mind. Now he was back and he didn't know if Sasuke even needed him anymore, but he did know that he needed Sasuke. When Naruto had healed the hole in his chest, he'd destroyed the heart disease as well, so he was good there. At least his brother wouldn't lose him in just a few years.

He set his thoughts to the side and slipped off his sandals, setting them nicely by the bed. He pulled his weapons pouch off and set it on top of the sandals and then he pulled his hitai-ate off and then his outer robe, setting them all with his sandals neatly.

With this done, he hesitated a small moment, looking at his little brother nervously. Would he be rejected? He had to try.

He moved on the other side so that he was facing Sasuke and laid down next to him, getting under the covers. With this done, he hesitated another moment and then scooted closer to his little brother and pulled him into his arms. Sasuke mumbled something that sounded like 'damn Ashura' and then fell back asleep and Itachi smiled, pulling him closer and placing his chin in his brother's fluffy black hair with a small sigh.

He was asleep a few minutes later.

 **OoOoOo**

Sasuke woke up and immediately felt strange but oddly comforted. He remembered someone wrapping around him in the middle of the night, but Ashura often did that in his head, so he'd pushed it aside. However, he was awake now and the arms were still wrapped around him, which meant that someone else was asleep with him.

He opened his eyes and he was met with a black clothed chest that was moving up and down lightly. There was something in his hair and he was encompassed in a pair of firm arms. He felt something tickle his nose and he scrunched it up, looking cross eyed to see what it was. He saw long black hair draped over the strange person's chest and that was what was tickling his nose.

He moved lightly and then slowly lifted his head, trying to get a glimpse of his bed buddy. He felt whatever was in his hair move and a small mumble as the person shifted and then fell still again. He stayed still for a moment and then slowly started moving again until he caught sight of expression lines in his view and his eyes widened. Don't tell him. He kept going and his eyes teared up when he saw his brother's familiar face, sleeping peacefully.

It was Itachi? Itachi was asleep with him? How? When had his brother gotten back? He touched the chest in front of him to make sure it was real and then gasped when he felt it, firm and warm, a heartbeat steadily pulsing. He pulled his hand back and then he curled up into his brother's arms further, pressing his face into Itachi's chest. The arms around him tightened and then moved slightly as he cried softly against his brother.

He felt the arms move again and then they tightened into a hug and one of the hands started brushing through his hair as his brother's deep voice hit his ears in a soothing tone, "Shhh, it's alright, ototo. I'm here. I'm not leaving again. I promise, never again."

He just cried harder and clutched Itachi tighter. He felt his brother give a small sigh and then he was held closer and rocked gently. After a while, he sniffled and let go of his death grip on his brother, wiping his eyes and looking up, "You're really back, nii-san. You won't leave me again?"

Itachi smiled softly, "No, never again."

Sasuke smiled weakly, "Sorry for crying on you. It's just that I hated you for so long, and then when I discovered the truth, it hit me that I would've killed the one who cares most about me and it just, it messed me up. I kept on thinking that you would be killed before I got to say sorry for hating you for so long. But, you're here now. You're here and you're real and it just made me so happy and sad at the same time."

Itachi chuckled and ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair, "I see. Well, yes I'm here now. Naruto found me and brought me here. He told me that if I had died, you would've hunted him down and destroyed him."

Sasuke gave a sheepish chuckle, "He said that?"

"He did." Itachi smiled, "I find it adorable, ototo."

"I'm so glad that you're here."

"I'm glad too."

 **OoOoOo**


	7. Chapter 7

****All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto! Let the story continue!****

 **Chapter 7:**

The newly named Saisei woke with a groan and opened his eyes to see a blurred brown ceiling above him. He blinked a few times to gain focus and then he listened as he heard light breathing off to the side and he turned his head to see Jiraiya asleep on the couch in his new room.

He slowly sat up from the comfortable bed he was on and looked around for the time. He automatically knew that it was about seven in the morning seven days later and he smiled and contributed this to his new powers.

He slowly put his feet over the edge of the bed and then stood and headed towards the bathroom to look at his new features. He stepped in and went over to the mirror in curiosity and his eyes widened. He looked completely different!

His hair was longer, to his waist, and completely silver with long bangs in his face. His eyes were black. He looked twenty again. His skin was a healthy color. His face was more rounded, the sharp angles from before gone. He looked taller. He was wearing an outfit very similar to Naruto's, except in light gray with black magatamas. He felt an odd feeling in his eyes and he pushed chakra into them, before they suddenly swirled into a three tomoe'd state with a red background.

He yelped in shock and he heard Jiraiya jump up, "Wha's goin' on?!" He reached up and touched below his eyes and Jiraiya rushed in, "You okay?!"

"I...I...How did I get the Sharingan?!"

Jiraiya bopped his head, "You worried me! You got them from Naruto, but he said that you'd have to awaken the Mangekyou yourself."

Saisei nodded and looked at Jiraiya, deactivating the Sharingan, "Rai? By the way, what are you doing in my room?"

"Well, Ro, you've been unconscious for a week and I was worried."

Saisei, that's what he would call himself from now on, smiled, "What? You were worried about the teme?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "Yes, I was. Now, come on. Straighten yourself up. Sarutobi-sensei has been waiting to see you."

Saisei's eyes widened and he shrunk a bit, "It's nothing bad…right?"

"No, but it's been a while and he missed you."

Saisei sighed in relief, "Thank goodness. I thought I was about to be picked apart by him. Alright, give me two minutes and I'll be ready to go."

 **OoOoOo**

Sarutobi waited in his office for his old student nervously. He was worried that Orochimaru-no, Saisei-would reject him. He didn't even know why. If this was his student from thirty years ago and not the one he'd seen, then he would be glad to see him...hopefully.

Finally, there was a knock and he straightened up, "Come in!"

The door opened to allow two white haired people into the room. The one with black eyes was looking around until he finally rested on Hiruzen and smiled, "It hasn't changed one bit, eh sensei?"

Sarutobi let out all the tension he didn't know he had at his old student's easy-going attitude, "No, not one bit. I like my system."

Saisei's smile grew a bit and Jiraiya nodded before he left them there. Saisei walked over to the chair in front of Sarutobi's desk and sat down, crossing his legs, "It doesn't clear away the paperwork though, does it?"

"No. It doesn't. It's quite a pain."

"Shadow clones."

"Excuse me?"

"Your sensei, he created the shadow clones, and you don't know this? Shadow clones can do your work for you."

Sarutobi's eyes widened and then he slammed his forehead into the desk, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"I don't know."

"Just for that, I'll grant you any wish you want."

"Really? Hmm, I don't want anything. I'm quite content."

Sarutobi lifted his head and blinked in surprise, "Really?"

"Yes, really. Naruto has already granted me a new life and that's all I wanted."

Sarutobi smiled, "That's nice to know. I was glad when he brought you back, you know. When he told me this was the real you, the old you, I was ecstatic."

Saisei smiled, a genuine smile, "Really? And here I was, worried you were going to pick me apart."

"Heavens no! I'm glad that Naruto managed to free you! It was actually quite depressing to hear that you'd been trapped in your mind for thirty years unable to act."

Saisei winced and turned a bit green at the memories of Zetsu, before he shook them away and smiled weakly, "Yeah. I'm glad that he managed to free me."

Sarutobi leaned forward with a bright smile, "I think it's about time we catch up, no?"

Saisei gained his larger smile back, "Yeah."

 **OoOoOo**

Naruto sat on the water of the pond on his clan grounds, his eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face, meditating. He needed some time to just breathe with all that had been going on lately, mainly his so-called 'mother', who his father had immediately divorced upon hearing what she said about turning him into a breeding machine.

Speaking of Kushina, he just couldn't catch a break, could he? He sensed Jayla and Hakun approaching his location right now. They reached the edge of the water, but he stayed still, waiting for them to take the initiative. As much as he hated Kushina, he still hadn't heard their opinions on all of this.

After a minute where they had a whispered argument, he felt the water disturbed below him and felt one of them approaching him. They stopped about five feet away and the other joined the first, also staying silent. Finally, he spoke in a calm voice, "Yes?"

He heard twin squeaks and then Hakun's voice, "Um, we wanted to apologize for how Kushina acted."

"Oh?"

Now Jayla's voice came, "Yeah, she told us that we needed to be strong to bring you back into the family. She didn't say why. When we heard her real reason in the room with you, well…"

Hakun picked up, "We were disgusted and really angry. We left and haven't talked to her since."

He was silent a moment, then, "If you haven't been with her, then where have you been staying?"

"Hokage-sama gave us a temporary apartment after we talked to him and explained."

"Which Hokage?"

"What?"

"Which Hokage? Dad or Sarutobi?"

"Oh, um, Minato-sama."

"I see. Did he say anything else?"

"That we had to talk to you ourselves if we wanted your forgiveness."

He hummed in agreement, but stayed silent, thinking this over. Finally, he contacted Kurama, " _What do you think of their story, Kurama?"_

 **" _I sense no lies in their words. You know how I can sense negative emotions."_**

" _Hmm, yes. Do you think I should offer them shelter at the manor?"_

 **" _I can't tell you what to do, Ojii-sama, but they seem to be genuine."_**

" _Thank you, Kurama. For that, I'll summon you in the finals. Let you stretch your legs again."_

 **"** _ **Thank you."** _And then Kurama receded.

He focused back on the girls to find them sitting next to him silently, "Hmm, would you like to stay at the manor then? If mdad knows about you, it should be no problem."

He heard two gasps and then Hakun's voice, "You'd really let us stay with you?"

"I would, but only if you tell the truth."

Jayla's voice, "Yes! We're telling the truth!"

"Then you can stay and you may have your last names returned." They squealed and he winced and then sighed, but stayed silent. After they clapped for a good three minutes, one went behind him and he spoke, "What are you doing?"

"Well, um, can we braid your hair?!"

He was actually startled at this, as was revealed when his eyes opened in surprise, "You want to braid my hair?"

"Yeah! Please, nii-san!"

He sighed and slumped. Great, they were taking this well at least, calling him big brother already. After a minute, he spoke in a resigned voice, "Yes, you may. No yanking it out."

They squealed again and he felt them get on either side of him and start messing with his long silver hair. He heard a chuckle and he looked to see his father at the edge of the water, covering his laughter with his hand. He glared at the blonde and Minato lifted his hands up in surrender before disappearing in a yellow flash. He felt one braid finish and then another one start and he sighed. Oh well. At least it felt nice.

 **OoOoOo**

Kushina growled in anger as she saw her daughters, _her daughters_ , walking around with the demon brat that was impersonating her son. How dare he?! How dare he make her daughters turn on her too?! First she lost her handsome man, now this?!

She saw a pinkette also watching the scene with a glare and her eyebrow rose as she slipped over to the girl, "You don't like him either?"

"No! Dammit! I poisoned him! Killed him! And then he just came back and now he's super influential _and_ he stole my Sasuke-kun from me!"

Kushina gained a catlike smile, "I might have a way to get rid of him. You interested?"

The girl's green eyes looked over at her with an evil glint in them, "Definitely."

 **OoOoOo**

Naruto was a wary person. So when he saw Kushina and Sakura plotting something, his eyes narrowed and he reminded himself to watch out. Sakura had already tried to kill him once and Kushina hated him as it was. Plus Kushina was a very skilled kunoichi and might be perfectly capable of sneaking into his compound. He'd have to be careful.

Therefore, when he was awoken that night to hear creeping footsteps, he held back a small sigh. He supposed he understood doing it so soon. Finals were tomorrow after all and now was the time any normal person would be getting enough sleep to fight in them properly. However, he was a light sleeper and he woke up immediately, though he hid it.

The footsteps reached his bed and he felt both of their chakra signatures, much to his worry. How had both of them managed to sneak in? Probably Kushina. He sighed lightly and shifted, rolling to his side, and he heard them freeze in place. He fell still again and the footsteps picked back up, coming towards his head.

He was suddenly grabbed up and a gag shoved in his mouth, while a blade touched his throat. He froze in place, his eyes wide, and he heard Kushina speak, "Now, reinstate me into the Uzumaki clan and I'll make it quick."

Sakura spoke as well, "And let Sasuke-kun into the CRA!"

" _If my throat gets slashed, can you heal it? I want to catch them and if I yell, they cut it."_

 **" _I can, though that'll hurt like a bitch."_**

" _Much to my chagrin, I know. You can definitely heal it?"_

 **" _Yeah."_**

" _Alright. This is gonna hurt, but it must be done."_

He heard Kurama chuckle and he ripped the gag out and screamed as loud as he could, "INTRUDERS! LOCK DOWN!"

Kushina and Sakura gasped and then sharp pain went across his throat and he cried out as blood spilled down his front, before he was let go to topple to the bed in a bloody heap. "Dammit! I didn't expect him to give up his life like that!"

Footsteps pounded through the manor and he gave a gargled chuckle, "You're...dead...now."

Kushina growled, glaring at him, "YOU ARE TOO!"

He gave a wry, bloodstained smile, "I'm...a demon...fox...Didn't you...know that?"

Their eyes widened and the door smashed open to reveal Kimimaro and Neji there, both with bone swords in their hands. Their eyes caught on him and widened, before they narrowed in rage and they sped forward.

Sakura was down immediately, being a weakling, but Kushina took them teaming up against her and a good five minutes before she was also down, though while Sakura was dead, Kushina was just unconscious.

As soon as they were down, the two Kaguyas rushed over to where he was sitting up, clutching his throat with a grimace. Neji stopped and pulled his hand away, looking at where the wound was. He sighed in relief when he saw a fading red line there as it healed, "You worried us."

Naruto gave a rough chuckle, "I wanted them caught and the only way to do that was to call for help, but she had a kunai to my throat."

Kimimaro frowned, "We can see that."

Neji winced, "Ouch, I'm guessing it was Kurama that healed it?"

"Yeah, I made sure he could before I did anything reckless. It did hurt like a bitch, but then again, she is a bitch, so it's expected."

Neji chuckled, "Yeah. You get cleaned up and we'll bring her to the Hokage, the blonde one. I'm guessing there will be a council meeting over this, so change into better clothes and...wrap your throat in a bandage, more convincing."

Naruto nodded and stood shakily, "Yeah, thanks you two. Is everyone else up?"

"Yeah, Kimi can take care of telling them and I'll bring this bitch to Minato-sama."

"Alright."

 **OoOoOo**

He sat down in the council chambers with a small sigh, absentmindedly rubbing his still sore throat. He pinched his nose as people started arriving and then he felt someone sit next to him and he looked to see his father looking at him worriedly, "Are you alright, Naruto?"

He spoke, his voice still raspy, "Yeah, Kurama's working on it."

Minato frowned, "You should be resting. That sounds bad."

"You and I both know that I'll be needed here."

Minato sighed, "Yeah, we do. I can't believe she would go this far."

Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I knew she was planning something when I saw her talking with Sakura earlier today. I expected it."

"But to go so far as practically killing you is too far."

Naruto sighed again, "Yeah."

Everyone else arrived and sat down and Minato leaned forward, "You're probably all wondering why I called all of you here in the middle of the night?"

One of the civilians spoke, "Yeah! What gives?! I was sleeping!"

"The head of the Otsutsuki clan was attacked in his sleep earlier tonight and almost killed by one of our foreign jounin instructors. He would've been if it wasn't for the kyuubi because his throat was slit. In the attack, his clan members came to his aid and killed on of the perpetrators, capturing the other."

Everyone gasped and looked at Naruto, who was rubbing his throat again. The entire shinobi council winced, thinking of the pain of getting your throat slit, while the civilians just looked away and back at Minato. Danzo finally spoke, "Who were the perpetrators?"

"Kushina no name and Sakura Haruno. As all of the Otsutsuki clan members are very skilled fighters, Haruno was killed, but they managed to capture Kushina and she's currently being held in the ANBU dungeons."

Mebuki shrieked and stood up, "I DEMAND EXECUTION FOR THE MURDER OF A COUNCIL MEMBER'S OFFSPRING!"

Minato stood sharply, "Denied! It was self defense after she _slit his throat._ That is not what this is about. This is about what to do with Kushina. Executing her could cause war if Kiri is not told why."

The Hokage's secretary, who had been called as well, raised her hand, "May I speak, Hokage-sama?"

"You may, Nibiki."

"Kushina no name applied for citizenship in Konoha and it was granted as of earlier today. She is no longer a Kiri nin."

Minato sighed, "I see. Then that is solved. Kushina no name is to be sent to T&I to find out why she attacked Naruto Otsutsuki. After that, we will decide what to do with her. ANBU, it is to be done immediately. The other topic involves Naruto's participation in the exams." He turned to Naruto, "Can you still compete in the tournament?"

Naruto nodded, "I'll be healed by morning tomorrow and my match is last. I should be able to."

Minato eyed him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Then everything will go as planned. Meeting dismissed."

 **OoOoOo**

Everyone was in the stands for the chunin exam finals, hyped up and ready. The competitors were in the competitor's box waiting as well. The visiting Kages were up in the Kage box, which Naruto was drawn to, focusing on the Kazekage, which he could sense Zetsu from. So the evil being was still trying to destroy Konoha. Then the invasion plans still made sense. Good.

Once everyone was there, the first match was called down and Shikamaru jumped down to face Temari with a theatrical sigh and the customary 'troublesome' before the match started.

Shikamaru immediately went behind a tree and Naruto saw him adopt his 'thinking pose' as Temari looked around, "Come out, you coward!"

"Neh, neh, I'm not a coward. I am making a plan."

Temari scowled, not happening. She blew a huge gust of wind at the tree, slicing through it and sending it toppling to the ground. Shikamaru cursed and jumped away, going to the other one and making a quick plan.

He threw a kunai at her, acting like he was panicked and she dodged it, so he threw another, and then another. When his kunai were all gone, he drew senbons and shurikens, dodging her attacks as she spoke, "Your little weapons aren't working! Didn't you see that with the kunoichi that I already faced?!"

"Well I have to try something."

"Just give up!"

"Ino would kick my butt if I quit, so sorry, I can't, at least not yet." She growled and he jumped as another gust of wind knocked his new tree over. He landed and then threw a flash bomb into the air, lighting up the stadium. Naruto smirked as he heard the lazy Nara speak, "Shadow possession a success." The light cleared away to reveal Shikamaru kneeling with a shadow spread along the shadows of the previous weapons.

Temari growled, "Dammit! You caught me!" Then she gave a grudging nod, "Very well, proctor I-"

Shikamaru cut off, "I concede. I'm almost out of chakra."

"Winner, Sabaku no Temari due to forfeit."

Naruto snorted, "More like he was too lazy to move further and he didn't want to hurt a woman."

Neji chuckled at Ino's shout of rage, "He's lazy but smart."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, a real genius."

"Neji Kaguya and Jayla Uzumaki, please come to the ring!"

"Your turn Neji. Have fun."

Neji sighed, "Yes. I suppose you don't want me to kill her?"

"It's preferred."

"I'll try."

"Thank you."

Neji jumped down and Jayla did as well, standing across from him. The proctor lifted his hand up, "Are both fighters ready?" They nodded and his hand came down, "Hajime!"

They scoped each other out and then Jayla drew a long katana and fell into a ready stance. Neji also fell into a crouch and a long sharp bone fell into his hand as he watched for an opening. Jayla saw the bone and immediately sped forward. Neji blocked and jumped back, flipping and then speeding towards her at insane speeds and thrusting the bone forward.

She blocked it with a clang and then jumped back and skidded to a stop. She sped forward and then suddenly changed course, going behind him, but he had activated his Byakugan and saw it just in time to spin and parry it to the side, just gaining a thin slash in his cheek.

Jayla smiled, getting a bit confident, and speeding forwards once more, but Neji saw her and spun, easily avoiding the blade as his hair whipped behind him. He aimed at her back, but she spun and blocked it with her katana. They were locked in a battle of strength and then Neji twisted his wrist and caught the hilt of Jayla's katana, twisting it from her hands. It was sent flying and he immediately reabsorbed the bone and fell into the gentle fist stance, "You are within my range of divination."

Naruto saw Hiashi smile proudly up in the stands and he hid a small smile himself. Neji really was a prodigy. Neji sped forward and thrust at the Uzumaki.

"Two strikes!  
Four strikes!  
Eight strikes!  
Sixteen strikes!  
Thirty two strikes!  
Sixty four strikes!"

Jayla staggered back and coughed a bit of blood before she collapsed and Neji nodded, "She's down proctor."

After counting to ten, the proctor nodded, "Winner by knockout, Neji Kaguya!"

Neji jumped back into the stands and Naruto smiled, "Great job."

Neji nodded and deactivated his Byakugan, "Once I had removed her blade, it was easy to knock her out."

"Yes, the gentle fist. I see you've been practicing."

"Yes. The scrolls Hiashi-san gave me have helped perfect any kinks I had."

Naruto nodded and the proctor spoke, "Kimimaro Kaguya and Hakun Uzumaki, down to the ring please!"

Kimimaro looked at him, "Try not to kill her, correct?"

"Please."

"Alright, Mu-san."

Naruto grumbled about that nickname that Sasuke had started and Kimimaro jumped down. The two landed across from each other and Hakun eyed him, already knowing she was going to lose. She'd seen him sparring with Naruto on even terms and Naruto was way beyond her. However, she had to try.

Kimimaro fell into a crouch and two long blades of bone fell into his hands and he stood at the ready. Hakun gulped and drew her katana, sincerely hoping this didn't end with maiming. Damn their mom. She had only taught them kenjutsu, believing that's all they'd need.

She sped forward and Kimimaro easily blocked, before swiping for her stomach. She jumped backwards quickly and he sped forward, intent on taking her down quickly. She 'eeped' and dodged him, desperately trying to keep up.

He managed to get a gash on her arm and side in his next charge, but she blocked his next blow. He quickly flipped backwards and threw his hand out, holding the blade while two fingers pointed at her. Suddenly, two fast bone bullets shot from his fingers and she hastily blocked one but the other got her in the side.

She yelped and he used the distraction to jump forward, swinging his blades once more. She blocked one, but the other got a gash across her stomach and she grimaced and staggered back as he spoke, "Forfeit or bleed out." She hesitated a minute and he sped forward. Her eyes widened, "I forfeit!"

The blade stopped an inch from her throat and the proctor spoke, "Winner by forfeit, Kimimaro Kaguya! Medics!"

He absorbed the bones back and jumped into the stands, where Naruto was waiting with a smile, "That was close."

"I knew she would give up."

"Yeah, so did I. She really stood no chance. You're not one to hold back like Neji."

"I do try not to die in battle."

Naruto chuckled, "Yes, I see."

The proctor called the next match, "Sasuke Uchiha and Sabaku no Kankuro, please come down!"

Before either had a chance to hop down, Kankuro raised his hand, "I forfeit!"

Sasuke sighed in disappointment and the proctor nodded, "Victory by forfeit, Sasuke Uchiha! Will Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Kaguya-Otsutsuki and Sabaku no Gaara please come down to the ring!"

Naruto smiled, "Wish me luck."

Neji and Sasuke chuckled as Neji spoke, "I don't think you need it, but good luck."

Kimimaro simply rolled his eyes and Naruto jumped down. Time for his match.

 **OoOoOo**


End file.
